For a child
by karlaakamsloki
Summary: Edward Cullen, mafia boss craves something many people have and will not stop until he gets it; to be a father.
1. Thoughts

**A/N Hello guys so this just popped into my head this morning please tell me if you like it cuz i don't know if to continue it or not all up to you guys really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

The mafia boss Edward Cullen was giving thought to some serious business, after seeing his brother, Emmett and sister, Alice get married, he wanted the happiness they glowed when they were with their significant others. Is not that he wasn't happy, because he was all the companies he had created legally would help even if his illegal ones failed, his father had been a very powerful mafia boss and had decided to give him a third of his businesses, the other two thirds would of course be giving to his brother and sister, however both of them had decline since they wanted different professions than their father's. Carlisle Cullen was not an unemotional man and as long as his children were happy he didn't care what career goals they had, so Edward decided to stay with everything and expand until everything he had was legal. Of course he knew this might not be possible, it would take years to do and even after that there were some bad people out there who would still want a bit out of the Cullen fortune, no matter if he was retired or not.

He knew he wanted his children to have a safe future unlike him, which brought him back to the matter at hand. He saw how happy Emmett had been after having his son Matt with his wife Rosalie and it bothered him he didn't have that, but he pushed those jealous thoughts aside. But it all come crashing back when his sister Alice called him with the big news.

_"Edward guess what?" She told him excitedly, he could almost see the smile on her face._

_"What Ali? Is it important?" He answered her, he knew it wasn't anything bad, oh no she sounded to hyper to be anything sad, but he loved to tease her._

_"Yes it's important, you jerk... ok so here it goes..... I'M PREGNANT!!!!!" She continued to babble on about how Jasper had fainted on the spot just like Emmett had done when he heard Rosalie was pregnant._

_"You're pregnant? That's great Alice I'm really happy for you." He meant it, he would love having another niece or nephew to spoil._

_"OK well I'll see you Saturday Edward, Got to wake up Jazz he really did faint, but he has a big grin on his face the fool, bye love you." She said hanging up the phone on her brother._

That was the moment the nagging feeling came back and wouldn't let him rest. He was twenty eight years old and the only thing he had to show for them was money, yeah it came in handy but he would like to share it with someone special. He had no girlfriend and he had never been seriously involve with someone, no he realize he didn't want a girlfriend or a wife for that matter, he wanted what both those people could provide; a child, someone who he could love unconditionally and without being guarded all the time, but a child wasn't something you found at a mall, but more than that he wanted the child to have a mother. So how was he supposed to to find a woman willing not only to give him a child but also to stay and love and nurtured said child, Edward knew his reasoning was faulty and wrong, so wrong, so tomorrow morning he would ask his siblings to help him come up with a solution to the problem and find a reasonable way to have a child, he just hope they didn't think he was crazy, because he was beginning to think he was.

**So there it is, the first chapter, remember guys i need feed back in order to continue cuz im having my doubts.**

**Well thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. The search

**A/N Here's the second chapter, hope you guys enjoy, I also want to dedicate this chapter to Black who was the first to review and give me encouragement to continue also thanks to Blairoutloud1428, -WingedGirlFlyLady- and 71star who review and to the people who have me on story alert or favorites a big THANk YOU!!!!**

**Well hope you enjoy chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

"You want to do what?!!!"

"I want to a child. Emmett seeing you and Alice be so happy it makes me realize how alone I am sometimes." He told him patiently, he knew he would react like that so a lot of patience is what he needed at the moment.

"Edward.... a child? really?" his sister Alice just couldn't phantom what was going through her brother's head.

"Yes Alice." Still with patience.

"I.... Would you care to explain what the hell brought all of this on?" She didn't have the strength to get mad, morning sickness did that to you.

With a sigh Edward took his fork and started playing with his eggs, he wasn't sure on how to explain.

"Look people at some point in their lives..... desire a kid okay? and after seeing you and Emmett so happy for having kids, well you'll have one soon anyway, it makes me realize how much I crave to have a child as well." He looked at them with pleading eyes begging them to understand, but all he could see was Emmett still in shock and Alice with an skeptical expression.

"Edward, you know a child is not a toy don't you? I mean we're not kids and were not fighting for toys, this is a humans live, is not something you throw away after a while because you don't want it anymore." She needed to make him understand it wasn't right to want a child just because your siblings had them.

"I know that! okay? I know that!... UGH damn it Emmet say something!!!!!!." The patience was gone especially since the person it was directed wasn't blinking let alone listening, he thought at least Alice would understand but it seemed as though he was alone in this one, he didn't even want to think what he's parents would to say about the matter, would they call him crazy too?

"And what the hell am I supposed to say? Good luck bro? I hope the chick you get pregos doesn't have aids? What should I say Edward?" Emmett knew this was insane, Alice logic made sense to him.

"He's right, you don't even have a girlfriend." Alice knew as a woman that a kid needed a mother, it was common sense any child deserve a mother it just wasn't right to have a kid and leave it with his dad, as she thought Edward would probably do since he didn't even mention a girl, one parent was not enough all three of them knew that, they loved Esme very much and her teaching were so different from their Father's, she just hope she was wrong in assuming such a thing from her brother.

"I know that too." Sighing, Edward stood up from the living room table. "Let's go to my study, I want to show you guys something."

******************************************************************************

"What is that?"

"Emmett that's a notebook." He was teasing, he knew he shouldn't but it was too good to pass.

"I know what it is, what I meant was, what's with all the names in it?" The book had name after name of girls, most he hadn't even heard of.

"Those are the names of the potential mothers for my child." He explain to them.

Alice flipped through the pages."There's like a two hundred names in here."

"I know, that all the names of girls I ever dated, had a serious relationship or one night stands, I'm actually kind of surprise at the number myself." And he was he thought he wasn't that much of a player, but at least he hadn't slept with all of them.

"Oh no, hell no she doesn't count Edward, you kissed on her on the check on seventh grade." He said loking at the notebook again, his is brother had more girls than him, this was not good for Emmett's ego.

"She does count Emmett, you're just jealous I had more girlfriends you ever did." He knew it hurt to know you're little brother had more game.

"I am not, I have my Rosie and that's enough, besides I'm sure _more_ than half those girls only looked at you for the money, I mean you have nothing on the looks department, even if you are my brother, me and Alice just got the good genes that's all." He told feeling proud of defending his manly honor.

"Who got the good genes? At least I don't look like a money you little piece -"

"That's enough!" Alice was use to their 'manly rants' as they called it but it wasn't the time to be idiots and she certainly didn't have the time for it.

"Right sorry sis." Edward told her a little sheepishly, he hit Emmett on the arm when he didn't say anything.

"Yeah sorry." Emmett told her sulking, he wanted to defend himself after the last comment Edward didn't get to finish."_I'm still the better looking brother_." he mumble under his breath.

"Right, so it seems you really did give some thought to this, but a list this long won't help we need to make it shorter, a lot shorter." She said looking at all the names, trying to find one she knew.

"You mean you'll help me?" He was happy his sister was finally on his side.

"Yeah, I just hope this doesn't come back to bite us." She told him, she wanted to make him happy and if this was the way she would do it, with a hesitation but she would do it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He had her in a hug strong enough to kill.

"Let go moron!!"

"Sorry, so.. what about you Emmett? Will you help me?" He looked at his brother, he was always the more laid back of the three and this was a good time to show it.

"Sure." He said with a sigh."You know I only want the best for you bro and if this is what makes you happy then go ahead but just remember you are going to take a lot of responsibility, so don't mess up okay?" He told sincerely.

"I won't, so you want to make the list shorter? How?" He asked his sister who was still looking at the names.

"Well first all the first all the one night stands have to go, than all the girls you only went on a few dates with, and that should only leave the serious girlfriends you had." Alice was still puzzled by something though."Edward? Why not look for a girl you never had a relationship with?"

"Because Ali, I'm not going to pick up a random girl off the streets to be the mother of my child okay? No way, I need someone I already know and I know a little bit about. Besides I'm not looking for a relationship." He explain.

"Okay so no new girls mmmmmm okay so that leaves these three, Tanya Denali, Angela Weber and Sarah Parker."

"Angela got married, did she not?" Emmett told them.

"She did? To who?" Edward asked, he had liked Angela they had dated their freshmen year of high school, but they broke up after the chemistry dissappear.

"Ben something or the other." Emmett explain not really caring.

"And I'm pretty sure Tanya is engaged to someone, I saw it the other day when I was reading the paper with mom." Alice said.

"Okay so they're both out, what about Sarah Parker?" He asked them, he moved to his desk and typed her name in his laptop.

"So?" Asked Alice, looking over the list again, a name she had crossed out was making her go back to it.

"She lives in Australia with her husband and daughter." Edward told them with frustration, why we're they all so happy, except him?

"Edward?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Why is Bella Swan on your list? I'm pretty sure you never dated her." Alice told him, she knew of Bella after all they had gone to the same high school in Forks, a place their Father had chosen to hide them in, in case someone decided to attempt something against their family.

Edward smiled sheepishly."Well no.. but I liked her back then she seemed pretty nice."

"You liked Bella Swan?" Emmett didn't know that and he made it his business to know his siblings business.

"Move." Alice took Edward out of his chair and typed Bella's name in the computer.

"So?" Her brothers looked over her shoulders while she read.

"You're in luck she lives here in Seattle, single and a great career, she's perfect." Alice told him with a smile, she liked Bella.

Emmett laughed.

"What Emmett." Alice and Edward said at the same time.

"Now you just have to ask the girl you had a crush in high school to be your baby's momma." He said in between laughs and Alice joined in.

Edward paled, that last part had not cross his brain.

**So there is chapter two I hope you guys enjoy and I might change from drama to humor since there's really not much drama oh well time will tell.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	3. Bella

**A/N Thank you for all those people who reviewed last chapter well I know I been doing this daily and I would continue like that but my whole family is in town for a debut so no updates for the weekend but I should be back on monday well here's chapter 3 hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Writer Bella Swan was stuck, she didn't know how it happened but it did and as soon as Jacob decided to come back she was going to kill him, it wasn't fair that she was the only clumsy person in the apartment, how was she supposed to know the super glue was on the floor and her behind would fall right on it? Oh no Jacob Black was going to pay for doing this to her.

"Hey Bella I'm back sorry I had to get out so qui-" He looked over to the living room floor and saw Medusa stuck to the floor, trying to contain his laughter he politely ask Bella what had happened.

"Well dear Jacob friend of mine, I was walking to the kitchen when I fell which knowing me is not such a weird occurrence except you for some odd reason decided to leave glue on the floor." She told him angrily the moron wasn't even attempting to help her.

"Well I left it there since you know I'm helping remodel the place for free since you ask me oh so kindly dear Bella friend of mine." He told her throwing her words back at her.

"Whatever help me up." So said extending her hand to him, it almost hurt to hear the sound of her pants ripping.

Laughing Jacob retreated to the kitchen while Bella went to change.

Jacob and Bella had been pretty close since they were children and the bond only got stronger after Bella return to Forks during her teenage years, unlike their parents who always suspected they would get married someday, Jacob and Bella knew the only love they share for each other was that of brother and sister.

"Okay so you got everything you needed?" Bella asked Jacob entering the kitchen and settling on one of the stools.

"Yeah don't worry I'll finish that coffee table for you in no time and then you'll let me go back to la push right?" He asked playfully since he knew very well he was there by his own will.

"Oh yeah you can leave and go break some hearts." She told him just a playfully.

"Oh Bella you know you're the only one for me well after Britney Spears anyway."

"Britney Spears? Really? Is that the best you could come up with?" She gave him a disgusted expression, she thought Angelina Jolie was more his type.

"Don't blame, insane chicks are hot." Laughing and sharing a few more jokes at the expense of celebrities, the two decided to have dinner at a small restaurant one block away from Bella's apartment, passerby would say that the young couple look very much in love, the Cullens' siblings would say the same.

"Alice you said she was single." Edward retort to his sister as they watch from his car.

"Well that's what she said a couple days ago for an interview, don't blame if she's dating." She replied irritated, damn hormones.

"Yeah Eddie chill." Said Emmett from the back all this following a random girl was boring to him.

"Shut up Emmett... I think we should go inside the restaurant and have dinner ourselves." He told them knowing they would say yes, after all one was pregnant and the other was a man was a pitless stomach.

"Sure, I'm craving Mexican anyway."

"Hell yeah bro about time you fed us, you are paying right?"

"Yes Emmett I'm paying." He told him as they enter the small restaurant, he searched for Bella finding her at a small booth laughing with her friend, slipping a fifty to the waiter he asked to be seated at the booth behind Bella's.

"Edward this is just stalker behavior now, you're going overboard." Alice whispered to him as they reach the booth.

"No it's not, I'm just making sure they are a couple if they are we'll leave okay?" He told her calmly.

"What can I get for you tonight?" The waiter a young handsome man asked them eyeing Alice in her designer clothing.

"Well I'll have a soda." Said Alice without noticing the lustful stare.

"Us guys we'll have a beer and if you don't stop staring at my sister cleavage soon I will punch your face in understood?" Just because Alice didn't notice it didn't mean her over protecting brothers didn't.

"Yes sir." The waiter was a little scared at the big man.

"So Bella tell me how's work?" He Jacob asked taking a bite out of his taco.

"Is good, writing children's book is a really good job and I'm getting recognize for it which is nice." She told him.

"Yeah I bet the pay is not too shabby either eh?" He said with a smirk.

"Shut up Jacob." She told him, hitting under the table.

"Ow woman I'm sensitive calm down, you know if you keep it up with that attitude you'll never find a man." He said knowing he was hitting a soft spot.

"Jacob Black do not go there." She said angrily at him, and it's not that she didn't have a bad love life it was fine to her standards she dated here and there had boyfriends once in a while, but her mother for some reason wanted her married with two kids and a dog in the backyard. It wasn't pretty when they fought, Bella knew she didn't want a family yet, yeah she thought babies were cute and someday you would have one but not at the moment.

"Oh what? So your mom wants you married she'll get over it." He knew Renee wanted a son-in-law. he just didn't know why and apparently neither did Bella.

"Yeah she will....so how are you and Leah?" Two could play that game and he wasn't going to win.

"Why do you have to bring her up? You know we shall not talk about the devil at the dinner table." His relationship with Leah was weird to say the least, they were together and then they broke up, the cycle had repeated itself for so long now he wasn't sure how it started anymore or who started it for that matter.

"She's not the devil Jacob it isn't right that you two keep playing games."

"We're not playing is not that easy." He was frustrated now and Bella almost regretted bring it up.

"Well you need to do something otherwise this is going to keep happening until you're both in an old home fighting for fake teeth."

Jacob just laughed at the mental image that brought. "Are you done? let's get out of here before the creepy waiter asks for your number."

As they both left, Edward contemplated on what was said.

"Well she obviously doesn't have a boyfriend or anything of that sort." He told his sister who was enjoying a weird looking candy."What is that?"

"Would you like to try? it's tamarindo." She seemed pretty absorbed in the candy which came in a yellow stick.

"No thank you." He told her eyeing the candy, wondering if it was dangerous.

"We should leave Edward, Rosie just called me." Emmett was now scared of his wife, he knew he should have answered, Rosalie had the temper of a bull and the punch to prove it, Rosie was the magic word for Edward, he fear her just as much as a gun to the head.

"Yeah let's go, I don't want to die by glares."

"She wouldn't kill you with a glare Edward oh no she would torture you first." Said Alice laughing at her brother's pale face.

"Bro you keep getting pale, that's not good." Emmett informed him.

"I'm fine, this is just draining, it's all." And he was tired, the previous night he had thought of ways to politely ask his old high school crush to be the mother of his child.

"Well maybe you should send some of your men to spy on her." Said Emmett casually as if having someone followed was an everyday occurrence.

"No Emmett this is personal no one else is getting into this but me okay?" He didn't want to spy on her, he was just there to see where she lived and if she still looked the same, he wasn't sure a few minutes ago he had lost it when she was with another man it seemed as if his old crush for her was still alive, well maybe not alive but certainly still there and that knowledge scared him, but he was sure of something else that guy looked familiar.

"Edward hey come back we need to go home." Alice said waving her hands in front of Edward's face.

"Sorry, yeah I'll take you guys and then I'm going to get some sleep myself." Tomorrow he would gather up enough courage to talk to her something he had not done in high school but first he would visit his parents for breakfast and tell them of his plans he just hoped they didn't choke on him.

**PLZ R&R**


	4. Is it ok?

**A/N Hello my good people how are you? Well first I want to thank the people who review for chapter 3. Also I am looking for a beta I suck with grammar so anyone who is willing to help please PM me. This chapter is a little small but work is eating me up so I don't have alot of free time beside college starts next month and I'm pretty scared of what awaits for me there, well here's chapter four hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight because if I did....... "Blushes" bad(perverted) thoughts.**

Esme Cullen loved her children, they were her air and now that two of them were married and had children themselves, she couldn't be any happier though she still worried about Edward. He never introduce a girl to them or made any comment about someone special in his life.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Edward said giving each one a hug.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Asked Esme while Carlisle helped her sit down in one of the living room chairs in their home.

"I'm fine..... I actually wanted to talk to you guys about something." He was nervously playing with his fork, aching to run his hand through his hair but unable to, he didn't want to make it messier than it already was.

"Oh Edward you know you can talk to us about anything you need honey." Said Esme with the kind smile she was known for.

"Edward is anything wrong?" Carlisle worried about his son constantly after he chose to keep the family business.

"No Dad, there's nothing wrong." He just didn't know how to tell them of his plans to conceive a child with a woman he still hadn't talk to.

"It's just that I've decided on a couple of things and umm I just don't know how to explain them... It's nothing bad though." He quickly added after seeing his Mom's look of terror.

Esme relaxed slightly."So then, what is it?" She asked him kindly.

"Well um... I'vedecidedtohaveakid." He said in a rush to get all out.

After a pause Carlisle and Esme laughed lightly, making Edward confused.

_Shouldn't they be upset or something?_, he thought to himself.

"Oh Edward, why would that bother us?" Carlisle asked with an amused look on his face.

Edward was dumbfounded to say the least.

"So then is it okay?" He asked them trying to understand what they were feeling.

"Of course Edward whatever makes you happy, we are not going to deny you something like that, you are old enough to know the pros and cons of your actions." Said Carlisle.

"Yes sweetie your Father is right there's no need ask us for permission you are old enough now." She was beaming with happiness at the prospect of another grandchild.

"So are you going to adopt?" His father asked him after he just there at them in shock, he didn't expect them to understand this quickly even Emmett fought it for a while.

"Umm no I uhh well I want him or her to have my blood." He told them coming out of his shock.

"Oh well then what are going to do?" Carlisle asked him witha confused look on his face.

"Well, Mom do you remember Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"She was Charlie's Swan daughter the chief of police." His Father told him.

"Yes how did you know that?" Edward asked him.

"Son you don't honest expected me to send you to a town without knowing who the people were did you?" Carlisle asked him with humor on his tone.

"I guess not sorry, well in any case I want to ask her to have a child with me, she's really nice and beautiful I guess that's why I chose her." He said, his ears turning red, he never expected to have conversation like this with his parents.

"So you haven't talk to her about his yet?" Esme asked worried.

"No I'm sorry is just it's hard to approach a person with a situation like this." He told them not knowing how Bella would react to the preposition.

"Well Edward you need to talk to her right away and remember that if she says no there are always more venues in which you can make this happen okay?" She told him with kindness and love in her eyes.

"Thank you Mom I appreciate it." He told her with the same love in his eyes.

"Well then why don't you eat your breakfast so you can a move on?" His Father told him.

The rest of the meal was spend enjoying each other's company and remembering past times, by the time Edward left his parents house he was determine to talk to Bella.

*********************

Bella was making a small breakfast for herself before going back to work in her laptop, this is what she liked about writing, she didn't have to work nine to five and she didn't answer to anybody about how she wanted to do things.

She was still a little sad, Jacob had left this morning to return home although she was grateful to him for making her a table.

The spatula she was using to mix her eggs fell to the floor when she heard the doorbell ring, picking up and turning off the stove she proceeded to the living room to open the door.

"I'm coming." She yelled when the person at the door rang the doorbell again.

Opening the door she was greeted with vibrant green eyes.

**So they finally meet and what will Edward say? Well you'll find out next chapter.**

**Please Review I'll send you cookies if you do.**


	5. Why me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Bella was concentrating on getting the numbers right, she wasn't successful. since Edward Cullen left many thoughts were going through her head but they were jumble up and weird and she wanted to forget about them that and _his_ voice.

_"Hi my name is Edward Cullen, I don't know if you remember me, we went to high school together."_

Of course she remember him how could she not? In school he was consider 'untouchable'. No one hang around the Cullen siblings, they were quiet, kept to themselves and extremely beautiful. Yeah she remember it was them and the Hale twins who were as quiet as the Cullens and as beautiful, so of course no one was shock when little Alice started dating Jasper or when Emmett started dating Rosalie, of course she only heard of these things, she moved to Forks her junior year and by then the 'untouchables' sat by themselves, ate by themselves and kept to themselves. So even though she had to share a desk with Edward Cullen they didn't even say hi to each other, he only gave her a nod and went back to his notes, she never saw him with a girlfriend or dating someone although Angela had dated him for a couple of months freshmen year, she said he was really nice but never got to close, Angela also said he looked like he was keeping secrets. Angela however didn't tell anyone about her musings, she didn't want raise the gossip of the Cullens.

Bella shook her head and tried to stop the trip down memory lane, she had more important things to do like push the numbers on the phone. She had been trying to call Angela for the last half hour yet she couldn't even touch the phone without shaking, why was she shaking? Oh that's right.

_"A child that's all I want."_

Yes that's all he wanted, he said, but while he was at it why not get a planet too? Bella shook her head again and felt a headed coming her way, she jumped a little when she heard the phone ring in her hand, almost dropping it, she looked at the screen and upon inspection saw her mother's number, taking a deep breath and mentally preparing for the never ending rant she answered the phone.

"Hi mom." Oh no she didn't sound so good, she could hear her own voice shaking.

"Hi sweetie, how are you? Is everything alright? You sound a little off." Renee answered in a worried tone.

"I'm fine mom, so how's everything over there?" She was calming down, her mom's voice was soothing her.

"Oh fine Phil just started the new season, everything is going well." Her mom continued to rant and babble about her life in Phoenix and all the while Bella kept getting calmer, she didn't know her mom had such a soothing voice or that she felt very safe talking to her mother, but then Bella was really independent and rarely asked for a shoulder to cry on.

"That's great mom."She was calm now thanks to her mom.

"So... any new boys I should know about?" Renee asked slowly.

_"I'm not looking for a relationship."_

"No mom, no boys." Bella said in a hard tone, remembering Edward Cullen's earlier words, it infuriated Bella, so what the hell was she suppose to be then? An incubator?

"Okay..." Renee was surprised at her tone, Bella never spoke with such malice.

"I'm sorry mom is not your fault, the book isn't going very well" Bella went into damaged control, she didn't know where the harsh tone came from.

"That's okay honey, look I have to go Phil's game starts in an hour and it's almost five already, don't worry sweetie the book will come out fine I'm sure, you're talented Bella and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." Bella cracked her first smile of the day at her mother's words.

"Thanks mom I love you, bye." Hanging up, she put the phone down on her recently made coffee table and headed for the kitchen, looking at the clock she realize her mom was right and it was almost five, how did time go by that quick? It was barely eleven when she started making breakfast.

_"I have a umm proposition for you, well if you want to call it that."_

Proposition? Having a child was not a business transaction was far as she was concern. Letting the cup with the stale coffee in it hit the kitchen sink rather hard, she thought about the last thing he told her.

_"Look I know you're in shock or at least it looks that way, I'll give you a week to think it over."_

With that he let a card in the table and showed himself out, Bella hadn't talk every time she tried he would stop her and kept going explaining his reasoning and Bella had to admit he had a few valid points, but he didn't answer the question she had wanted an answer to.

_Why her?_

***************************

Edward wanted to smash something or hit someone, it didn't even matter anymore.

_I'm an idiot._

When he was done telling Bella about his plans, she had looked at him as if he was insane and with good reason too, after all who asks something like that to a stranger? Well apparently him.

The sad thing was he was still parked in front of her apartment building, he didn't have the head to drive even though it had been hours since he left her apartment, going to an empty home didn't appeal to him in the slightest, fortunately for him he had a very nice family.

"Hello?" He answered his phone without looking at the screen.

"Hey bro you want to swing by my place for dinner? Everyones here." Emmett told him.

"Sure I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Edward answered him thanking the heavens for giving something to distract him.

Looking one last time to Bella's window he left hoping his family wouldn't pester him about his talk with Bella, but with a brother like his he doubted it, they would have him singing like a bird before the dessert.

_Would she call? _He thought taking a breath.

Well he sure hope so.

**A/N So did you like it? I'm sorry guys I kept thinking on how the conversation between would go but I couldn't come up with it I hope this is ok anyway the part with the phone got me laughing after it reminded me of kill bill you know where she tries to move her toe while explaining who tried to kill her? lol well once again I hope it is to your satisfaction, in the next chapter Bella will probably talk to Angela she is the only one with a connection to Edward that she knows, I have a question I wonder if I should make her say yes or no? I'm not sure yet so please tell me what you think her asnwer should be.**

**Thanks for your time and please review :)**


	6. The plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or those dolls from the movie (which i find rather creepy :S)**

"So Eddie how did it go?" Emmett asked his brother opening the door for him.

"It was.... weird." Edward finished after some struggle.

Emmett backed off a little, he was waiting for the usual don't call me Eddie comment which he didn't receive which meant his brother didn't feel well which meant his meeting with Bella Swan had not gone well.

Emmett let him pass without a word but saw him compose himself before walking into the living room where the rest of the family resided.

Edward put a smile on his face even though he knew it wouldn't reach his eyes and walk inside.

"Well isn't my favorite nephew going to give a hug?" He asked his four year old nephew Matt who was the spitting image of his mother.

"Uncle Edward!!!" Little Matthew rose from the floor where he had been playing with his fire truck and jump into his favorite uncle's arms.

The rest of the family looked at Emmett who was standing in the doorway, when he felt the stares he simply shook his head,he couldn't take his eyes off his brother, while Matt was oblivious to the exchange Edward hope that with Emmett's no everyone would back away from the questions he didn't need.

"And then we went to the zoo and mommy said I shouldn't touch the birds but they pretty uncle Edward and then one of them flew away and poop in daddy's head." Matt finished his story with a big smile, Edward was hysterics, which made Esme smile she didn't want him in pain.

The doomed silence in the family was broken when Jasper, Alice and Carlisle started laughing right along with Edward, Rosalie couldn't help but shake her head and try to suppress the laughter.

"Matthew Emmett Cullen we agree on a popsicle that you wouldn't tell anybody." Emmett whined knowing the light mood in his house was restore.

"Yes but dad it wasn't my favorite flavor so it doesn't count." Matt told him stubbornly, truth was he wanted to make his uncle laugh he looked so sad and his daddy once told him to always try to get people to be happy.

"Yes it does we agree on a _popsicle_, just the popsicle no one said anything about flavors." Emmett replied just as stubbornly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes once in a while Matt looked more mature than Emmett, this was one of those moments.

"Emmett I'm hurt how come I didn't know of this great moment in your life?" Edward asked interrupting their banter.

"You will pay for this." Emmett tried to give his son an evil glare but he just looked constipated.

Matt laughed at hid dad's face and decided to prove his dad wrong, he sat on his mother's lap and gave Emmett a cheeky smile daring him to go get him.

"Next time, you'll pay next time." His son knew where to hit him.

"Okay now that we heard about one of the _many_ embarrassing experiences Emmett had to go to through I say we eat." Alice said standing up.

"Ali sweetie you ate an hour ago." Jasper told her kindly.

"So?" She wanted to know where he was getting at.

"Never mind." Jasper said with a sigh.

"Whipped." Emmett coughed into his hand trying to disguise the word only to be hit by his wife telling that if he wanted to sleep in their bed he would shut up, which he promptly did much to Matt's delight.

Edward smile at his family antics, for now this was enough for him.

******************

Bella wasn't all that sure of why she was calling Angela, yeah she knew Edward and even dated him for a while but when it all came down to it she hadn't seen him in years so how would she help her? Well it didn't matter anymore she had already called her and told her everything.

Angela was silent on the other line.

"Michael Jackson." She said simply.

"What?" Bella was confused, what did Michael Jackson have to do with any of this?

"He reminds me of Michael Jackson, you know the whole 'have my kids but don't become attached to me' yeah it what it reminds me of." Angela was giggling at the other end.

"Okay well I never thought of it that way but umm what should I do Angela?" Was she even considering such a thing?

"Bella have you told Jacob?" Angela understood Bella needed female friends once in a while but she always saw how close she was to her best friend.

"Well no I don't want him to come kill Edward." She gave humorless laugh.

"Oh he would not, have a little more faith in him, he cares a lot about you Bella I've seen it, he only wants to protect you." Angela said kindly.

Bella let out a sigh, she knew that but this whole Edward business would not seat well with her best friend.

"Angie Thank you for listening to me I appreciate it and I'll try to go visit you and that handsome husband of yours okay? Not to mention that cute baby of yours." Bella love to tease her about Ben, Angela would become flustered at the mention of him which Bella thought was pretty cute.

"Bella stop it." Said Angela with a giggle, Bella could hear the blush on her cheeks, she could hear a baby's laugh in the background.

"I do want to tell you something." Angela let out a sigh. "Edward Cullen is not a bad man, he was one of the sweetest men I've ever met, I'm sure he's intentions aren't Bella and I think you should hear him out, I'm not saying to agree simply to listen, after all I know the beauty of a child, the ache to hold your baby in your arms so please listen to him okay?" Bella was confronted but maybe her friend was right.

"Yeah I'll try." Saying their goodbyes, Bella let out a yawn, checking the clock she notice it was barely ten but it had been such a draining day she just wanted to go to bed and let sleep take her problems away, if only it was that easy.

**************************

"So is he gone yet?" Alice asked her husband as she re enter her brother's living room.

"Yes he's gone and so are our parents." Jasper told his wife as rubbing her stomach as Alice settle besides him on the love seat.

"Oh good." They stay in comfortable waiting for Emmett and Rosalie as they put Matt to sleep.

"Okay so what are you planning Alice?" Said Rosalie entering the room with Emmett trailing behind her.

"Well I've decided to show Bella Swan how beautiful is to have a child and that having one with my brother would good for her." Said Alice with a big smile, bouncing a little.

"And how are you planning to do that?" Asked her husband with a crease between his eyebrows, he really didn't think they should interfere and with the look his twin was giving him neither did she.

"Well I know a couple who wouldn't mind showing off their son to Bella and maybe even let her baby sit a while." Alice said confident of her plan.

"And how would that help?" Asked Emmett confused by the plan, Alice sighed.

"Well Emmett there's nothing like spending time with children to realize how much they could fulfill your life." Alice said knowingly.

"That's dumb Alice how do you this is going to work?" Asked Emmett skeptical of her plan.

"Oh believe me I know." She said tapping her head, Jasper knew something and that was never to bet against his wife she was indeed never wrong, so for now he would do what any man with sense of self preservation would do and just enjoy the show his wife was putting on.

**A/N Kind of a filler I know I'm sorry promise you'll have another chapter soon, anywho who do you think this mystery couple of alice is? any guesses? Who liked the Michael Jackson comment? 71star (told you i would pu it in there) told me in her review that Edward resemble M.J. and I just cracked up laughing and in no way am i trying to insult M.J. he was a great singer and i enjoy his songs very much and I humbly thank you for your reviews last chapter and everybody who gave their opinions but I have my answer and the chapter already written up in which Bella gives said answer and I thank Absolute Cullen for that her review gave me inspiration for it.**

**Please Review!!!!!! *Throws cookies***


	7. Old friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Bella sat in one of the diner tables waiting for her editor Christine, it had been two days since Edward Cullen went to see her and after the talk with Angela she felt better releasing her frustrations, but now to her dismayed, she had not the faintest idea about what to do with his proposal, almost all of her denied such advance it seemed ludicrous and wrong but by nature she was a curious person and no matter if she wanted to or not that little seed of doubt of what could happen if indeed she were to accept were now planted into her head and for that she resented him.

"Bella!" She jumped in her chair after seeing her editor calling her name louder than necessary.

"_Why does everyone keep doing that?_" She murmured to herself, she had been really jumpy lately again she blame this on Edward Cullen.

"I'm glad your back to planet Earth." Her editor Christine told her sarcastically.

"Now where is my story?" Christine was a direct and blunt kind of girl, she didn't make small talk if unnecessary.

"What story? The one hiding under your skirt because I don't have one." Bella told her sarcastically, this was their game, always at each other's throat somehow she always lost.

Christine gave a small laugh and extended her hand, Bella sighed and gave up just like she always did, reaching into her bag she withdrew a stack of papers.

Christine gave her best smile and proceeded to take the papers from Bella and reading them right there after all why wait for tomorrow if you could do it today?

Bella sighed again and laid back into her chair she knew Christine well enough to know she would just hand the papers right back and tell her what she did wrong without any hesitation.

"Bella this...." Christine gave her an blank look.

"Yes?" Bella was scared she never seen Christine without something to say, the story was either very good or very bad, she hoped it was the former.

"This is very dramatic, overly so, you are usually a little more cheerful in your writing, I mean don't get me wrong it's good and it could certainly be a great coming of age story, tell me what was the inspiration for this?" Christine asked her in a awed voice, she never knew Bella was capable of such depth.

Bella blushed she hadn't meant to but the morning Edward Cullen's visit she had baby on the brain and as best as she could she wrote about it.

"Well is just something that popped into my brain." Bella said a little breathless.

Christine looked at her puzzled, she knew that people usually liked to write about what they were going through and realize that may be the case with Bella.

"Bella are you pregnant?" Christine asked her in hush tones since she didn't want to cause Bella grieve in case someone overheard.

Bella froze for a second and shook her head vigorously trying to communicate what her mouth could not, she couldn't even open it, ti felt to dry.

"No I-" Bella started but was interrupted by a voice she hadn't heard since high school.

"Bella Swan?" The voice asked shock covering the person's features.

Bella stood up and prepare herself for the on coming conversation, Christine looked amused at Bella's posture, she looked as if she was preparing for war.

"Jessica." Bella said as she was engulfed by her former friend.

"Bella you look so good." Jessica exclaimed after releasing her from her grasp.

"You too." Said Bella with a little fake laugh.

"Well Bella I'll leave to catch up with your friend and I'll call you about the story tomorrow." Christine said as she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in, waved and left.

Bella was a little mad, Christine knew she looked uncomfortable and had decided to leave on her own, she was going to pay.

"So tell me how are you?" Jessica asked her.

"I'm fine, you know working and all that." Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

"Would you mind if we sat at a bigger table?" Asked Jessica politely.

Bella shrugged again, "Sure why?" She asked as she grabbed her tea and proceeded to signal the waitress to show her she was moving tables, so she could deliver her check there.

"I'm waiting for my husband and my kids." Jessica told her with a glorious smile, Bella had to admit she felt a little jealous of it.

"Oh wow I didn't know you were married, who? when?" Bella asked her taking a sip of her tea.

"Well actually-"

"Hey honey." A man Bella hadn't seen since high school either dropped a kiss on Jessica's cheek and turn to face Bella a look of surprised on his face.

"Oh my god Bella Swan." Mike Newton asked her as he too embraced her in a hug.

"Yeah Mike it's me." Bella told him as he let her go.

Mike opened his mouth again but Bella was distracted by the movement beside him and she finally notice the two kids besides Mike.

Mike followed her gaze and smile.

"Bella let me introduce you to my sons, this is Richard." He said picking up a toddler that looked around two from a two seater stroller. "And this is Robert." He said pointing at the baby Jessica held in her arms, he looked around four months old and Bella notice they both had their father's blue eyes and their mother's brown hair.

"Oh they're gorgeous." Bella said silently asking Jessica if she could hold him, Jessica nodded and passed Robert to Bella.

Bella carefully took a seat, it had been awhile since she held a baby she almost forgot how it felt to have such a tiny living human being in her arms.

Mike and Jessica followed her example and took seats besides each other with Mike still holding Richard.

"So tell me how are you two? how did this happened?" Bella asked them while still holding Robert carefully, he was playing with her hair to entertain himself.

"Well.." Jessica started and for the next couple hours Bella relax in the company of her two former friends, who had apparently reconnected in college and decided to give their relationship another try and had decided to move to California for a dream job offer to Mike in a law firm.

"So wait you guys don't live here?" She asked, she was under the impression that they resided in Seattle.

"Yes we're only here to have a little vacation we missed this parts you know actually we're heading out to Forks in a couple days to visit our parents." Mike told her eating a fry, it had been awhile since Richard had decided to take a little nap on his mother's lap.

"That's great." Bella told them sincerely, she waited for a response since she was after all seating with Jessica and she never quiet down, it almost came as a surprise that her kids were quiet unlike her, but looking at them she realize they seemed to be fidgeting.

"What's wrong guys?" She asked him still holding Robert who would not stop staring everywhere just like any other curious child.

"We have a favor to ask you Bella." Jessica told her.

"Well?" Bella waited patiently.

"Would you mind babysitting our kids for tonight?" Mike asked wit a pleading voice.

"Babysit them? Why?" She asked a little confused.

"Well we want to have a romantic dinner and it's kind of hard with our children there." Mike told her sincerely.

"Well I-," Bella hesitated, she hadn't babysat since she was fourteen.

"Please Bella, I'll pay you back I swear." Jessica asked pleadingly.

Bella sighed. "Sure, it's no problem."

The couple thank her and promise to deliver their kids at six after Bella gave them her address and left, Bella sighed again and checked her watch noticing it was two and that she had to baby proof her apartment, sighing again she stood and left the diner wondering what drove her to say yes.

**This was written very quickly I'm so busy with preparing to go to school but I promise I'll keep updating as much as I can, therefore I must apologize about all the things that probably don't make sense so please if you find anything wrong don't hesitate to tell me.**

**PLZ Read adn Review**


	8. Ache

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Bella looked at the clock with a disgusted face, it was almost time for Jessica and Mike to get here with their kids and she was terrified. She hadn't taken care of kids since she was fourteen and that was thirteen years ago, a really long time ago to Bella's standards.

Setting down her coke on the coffee table, she praised it making sure it was clean and had nothing that could harm children when her eyes settle upon Edward Cullen's business card, with a groan she picked it up and walked over to the trash can in the kitchen but standing over it something stopped her; his voice.

_"A child that's all I want."_

"A child." Bella muttered softly to herself still holding his card, was she willing to take such a big change in her life?

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her doorbell, composing herself she left the card on the island and walked over to the door.

"Hey Bella, thanks again for this." Jessica told her with a smile.

"It's not a problem where are the kids?" Bella asked seeing only Jessica in front of her.

"Don't worry they're coming, Mike's caught the next elevator since I didn't want the kids ruining my hair, Richard kept trying to play with it." She explained in a rush.

Bella laughed and saw Mike coming with the two seat stroller a hyper toddler and a sleeping baby.

After letting Mike put Robert on her bed so he could sleep more comfortable, they told her about allergies, sleeping times and every single thing any parent would be worry about.

Bella laughed again and told them everything would be fine.

After closing the door Bella turned around to see Richard staring at her with wide eyes his eyes watering.

"Oh no honey it's okay." She told him sweetly, letting the baby monitor on the coffee table although she doubt it she needed the thing since her apartment wasn't that big, and picking him up.

"Your parents will be back soon okay?" She told him as he wrapped his little arms around her and nodded on her shoulder where his head was resting.

After playing games with him, giving him dinner and letting him dose off on her lap she had remember when she was a kid and she used to play with her baby dolls.

_"Look mommy this is your grandson." Little Bella told a shocked Renee, holding out a doll._

_"Oh sweetie no you're too young for that." Renee told her lovingly._

_"Well I will one day when I'm old like you, I will." Little Bella told her stubbornly._

_"Who are you calling old?!!!"_

Bella laughed, she didn't remember how old but she did remember her mom buying anti aging creams after that though.

Bella realize something else, she was _crying_ but as to why she didn't know, maybe it was the hole she could feel forming in her heart every time she heard the baby in her arms take a breath, a baby that wasn't hers.

She knew it was late but as to how late she didn't know and instead of dwelling on her feelings she decided to put Richard on the guest bedroom so he wouldn't bother his brother and went to check on Robert again, he was still sleeping from the rise and fall of his chest, she remember holding him in the diner and how warm and soft he was just like a baby was supposed to be and wonder if she could make a good mother.

Hearing the doorbell and once again composing herself she opened the door for the Newtons and let them take their sleeping children Bella said her goodbyes and promise to keep and touch with them.

Returning to her bed and looking at the ceiling she decided that the answer to her problems had a name. Standing up from her bed she walked over, careful not to trip, to the kitchen and took the card from the island staring at the numbers, deciding that a call would be too impersonal she sighed and flip it over realizing that the hand written words at the back were an address and deciding that tomorrow she would visit Edward Cullen and _talk_ to him like she should have since the beginning and maybe he could take away the ache he had formed in her heart.

***********

Edward was reading the business plans for another restaurant he plan to open when he remembered what had happened yesterday.

He had enter via the back door of one of his diners to make his weekly visit, Emmett by his side, and check that everything was okay when he saw her.

Bella was carefully cradling a baby in her arms and his heart had stop for a minute seeing her like that she looked _beautiful _and it just make the ache in his heart grow tenfold.

Since he had decided to ask her to become the mother of his child, his mind had taking to picture her and only her as that woman and know he doubted he could ask anyone else if she refused, his heart had connected with his brain on that one and it too didn't let him think of anyone else as his child's mother, no one except Bella and for that he wanted to hate her but he couldn't because he knew that wasn't her fault but his.

Emmett had asked him what was wrong and followed his brother's gaze to Bella but unlike Edward he had smiled and said something under his breath but Edward hadn't paid attention to him only to the girl and that baby in her arms, a baby he wished it was theirs just like in his dreams, _the dreams_.

Edward snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a commotion downstairs, he was reaching for the gun in his drawer when the door to his office burst open.

"I need to talk to you." Bella told him calmly.

**Please Review**


	9. Yes or no?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Edward was too surprised by seeing Bella standing in front of him to form a sentence.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen I tried to stop her but....." The maid that came to clean his house once a week told him breathlessly.

" It's alright Carmen please go back to your duties and close the door behind you." He told her taking a seat behind his desk still staring at Bella, she looked mad and he had an idea of why.

"Yes Mr. Cullen." Carmen answered and left.

"Bella won't you take seat?" He asked her pointing to one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"What is wrong with you?" Bella completely ignore him and started pacing around the room, the calm she had shown a few seconds ago was gone.

"First I see you in high school and you don't give me as much as hi which was fine by me because I certainly did not ask you to be my friend however that does not mean you can come knocking to my house years later and tell me to have a kid with you it does not work that way and than you tell me this with a blank face as if we were talking about a freaking business transaction rather than a human life....." Bella took a breath and finish, "That's not normal."

Edward flinched at the word normal, actually at the whole speech, but she couldn't see it, he had his face in his hands trying not to yell back at her he did the things he did for a reason and she was not going to judge him for it, not _her._

Bella took a seat and stared at him realizing she might have hurt him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is why me? From all girls out there why choose me for something like this? And why do you want a child so badly? What drives you?" She asked him quietly however he was still not answering, so she tried again.

"Edward why do you want a kid?"

Edward let out a sigh and looked at her.

"Bella for the longest time I was alone, I mean I knew I had my family and for a while that was enough and then my brother had Matt, his pride and joy and you want to know something? I was jealous oh so very jealous and it hurt to see everyone so happy and realize I had nothing because in truth even though I had my family..." He took a deep breath and try to calm himself, his eyes were getting watery and he didn't know why.

"it's alright you don't have to tell me." Bella was uncomfortable and if he didn't want to continue she wasn't going to make him, she had never seen a man so vulnerable.

"No it's alright." He took another breath and continued.

"Bella it's a horrible feeling to come to your home and realize you have _nothing_." He looked at her and that made him feel better." A _child_ Bella doesn't judge, he doesn't know and maybe one day he will know but he would still be my child and his mother's of course I would never deprive him or her of that, but what I'm trying to say it's that maybe I would disappoint him but it wouldn't matter because he or she would still be mine and no matter if this child was a drug dealer or a famous scientist, it wouldn't matter because he would still be mine, if I want to leave something here on earth it would be that Bella my kid who regardless of how he turns out, would still be mine and nobody else's, hey does that sound possessive ?" He asked her with a small smile.

Bella gave a small laugh."A little but what parent isn't possessive?"

"True, hey can I tell you something else?" He moved from behind his desk to the seat next to hers.

"Sure." He was smiling and she liked that it made him seemed innocent and childlike a big contrast to the stonic Edward Cullen she had met in high school.

"Well when I first started feeling jealous of Emmett." He frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" She wasn't sure what happened.

"Don't tell him I said that his head will get bigger and it barely fits through doors as it is." He told her with a smirk, she laughed lightly and he continued.

"Well like I was saying, during those times I started having these dreams, basically it was me running through the house laughing, at first I didn't understand why but then these little kid he would jump up from behind me and yell 'daddy I found you' and then he would run away while yelling that mommy was making cookies for us." He looked up to her and she could have sworn his eyes were real emeralds from, shining like that."And then I would pick him up and notice his face, he had my hair Bella and my nose." _And your eyes_, this last part he kept to himself, because even though it was true he didn't know what it meant.

"He was just so beautiful and I would dream of this every night and then.... he disappeared just like that there weren't anymore dreams and I felt horrible but I let it passed, I thought it was jealousy guiding me but when Alice told me about her pregnancy I... I wanted him to come back Bella I wanted to come back but I never had him." He stood up and took another deep breath and turn around and met her eyes that had unshed tears for him and a child that never came to live and it pained him to see her like that because it meant she cared, but than wasn't this one of the reasons he had a crush on her to begin with? the fact she wasn't selfish like everyone else?

Bella wanted to hug him so bad simply because he was hurting and he needed comfort but she wasn't sure what that would to both of them or if it was what he wanted.

"Earlier you asked me why I pick you." He told her with a little more composure.

"Yes I did ask you." She was pulling back the tears for him.

"Well I would show you the list I made but I don't want you to think badly of me, it was basically a list of my ex-girlfriends and girls I dated." At this Bella looked confused she never dated him, however he seemed to read her mind.

"I felt compelled to put you on that list because I..used to like you in high school." He said the last part very slowly almost as if she would understand with each word like a two year old.

Bella remain quiet and stared at her lap while the blush in her face started changing shades from pink to red, gone were the unshed tears for this beautiful man and in was the embarrassment.

After a small silence Edward was uncomfortable he didn't think it would upset her this much.

"Why?" She murmured.

"What?" He heard her, he just didn't know what she meant.

"Why did you have a crush on me?" She murmured again, still staring at her lap.

He took a minute and answer as best as he could.

"You are a kind and selfless girl Bella, I didn't know you but that doesn't mean I didn't _notice_ you how you still were polite to everybody even though they might not have been the best people, how every time you got hurt in gym you just stood back up like nothing because you didn't want people worrying about you and well you are gorgeous, now Bella tell me a reason why I shouldn't notice a girl that perfect?" He told her this with a indescribable look in his eyes, a look Bella wanted to explore.

"But I'm not perfect, I do have my flaws." He have her an amuse look.

"Like your clumsiness?" they both laughed and realize how easy it was to just look at each other.

"Yes that and many more things." She told him with a small smile.

"Bella I'm not claiming to be perfect either, just human." He return her smile and once again they settle into a comfortable silence until Bella's phone rang.

"Sorry I have to take that." And like that the spell they had been under was broken as she stood up to answer her call outside his office.

Edward took a breath and realize he had told her everything within his soul something he had not done with anybody else and now she had the power to destroy him, but he just couldn't bring himself to care, he _wanted_ her to know who he was inside.

"Hey I gotta go my editor is mad at me, like always." She told him coming back inside.

"That's alright... Bella I.... will you give me an answer?" He needed to know he was too confused and aching and he needed to know if it would stop.

Bella thought for a second, the last three days brought a new perspective and how could she deny him something he was making her wish she had too?

"Yes Edward I think we should give this a try." Without noticing he had wrap his arms around her and murmured thank you's into her ear and slowly she wrapped her arms around him too and didn't let go until much later although she wasn't sure when and she didn't care for she never felt as complete as she felt in that moment, in the arms of Edward Cullen.

**A/N Well she gave her answer I had to give you guys two chapters since I won't be avle to update for awhile since school is starting an all. It seems Alice plan worked didn't it? any thoughts, comments, suggestion please leave it to me in a review and i will gladly answer back and if it's not to much trouble review for each chapter so I'll know ur thoughts in each one but if u want u can just leave one that's fine Btw this chapter made me cried while i wrote it don't know why.**

**Please Read and Review**


	10. Date?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight**

Bella was patiently waiting for her turn in line, the doctor had told her and Edward that they both needed to be in perfect condition if they wanted a healthy baby.

Edward already had his test done and came back with a clean bill of health, while Bella was taking her time, something that had Edward impatient although he never point it out in fear of Bella backing out on him, but Bella had not done the test simply because she didn't have the time, it was hard especially with her editor trying to make her deadline closer than it was suppose to be simply because she liked the manuscript Bella had giving her almost three weeks ago at the diner.

"Ms. Swan if you would come in please?" The nurse told Bella, holding the door leading to the examination room in the back.

Bella got up and proceeded to follow the nurse inside. Bella waited patiently for the nurse to finish as she did the regular check up.

"Okay.... everything seems fine so far, the doctor will be with you in a second." The nurse told her as she left her chart on the back of the door.

"Thank you." Bella told her before she left the room.

Bella had only been waiting a couple of minutes before the doctor came in.

"Ms. Swan, how do you do? I'm Doctor Alexander Johnson but you can call me Alex if you like and I'll be taking care of you today." Doctor Johnson told with a kind smile.

"So Ms. Swan I understand you're trying to conceive so therefore all we really need to do is take some blood that will tell us if anything is wrong since your yearly check up was actually two months ago and we did everything else then umm have you been feeling anything out of the ordinary since then?" He asked her pen ready on the paper for anything she had to say.

"Not really I've been feeling fine." Bella answered him.

"Okay then I'm just going to take a couple samples of your blood and you are free to go." He told her while he prepared the tubes in which her blood would go.

Bella nodded, a little sick since she really didn't like needles.

She closed her eyes as he took the blood and when he was done he gave her a lollypop, she laughed at the gesture but thanked him nonetheless.

Reaching her car outside of the hospital, she took out her cellphone and call Edward.

"There happy now?" She told him as soon as he picked the phone.

"Immensely." Bella could hear the relief in his tone, she knew it wasn't the fact that she could have a rare disease but the fact that their doctor at the clinic had told them he wanted both of them healthy before they tried to conceive.

"Well I'm suppose to pick up the results in two weeks but I know I'm healthy, is more of a formality at this point." Bella told him as she got into her car.

"So.. what are you doing tonight?" Edward asked her nervously.

Bella detected the tone of voice but decided not to comment on it.

"I have a business dinner with my editor and the big boss of the publishing company, why?" Bella asked him once she parked outside her apartment.

"Oh okay well is just all my family is getting together at my brother's place I thought you like to meet them, I mean I know you didn't talk to my siblings during high school so..." He waited a heartbeat for her to say something, when she didn't he tried to explain.

"I mean we are having a child together Bella they would like to meet you, at least once but I mean you're always going to be there for our child so actually you'll see her all the time, my mom-"

"Wait you told your parent?" Bella asked him when she came out of her shock.

"Well yeah I mean I kind of have to don't I?" He asked softly, confused by her behavior.

"Yeah I just haven't told my parents, I didn't think it prudent but I mean is a big thing." She closed her eyes once she enter her apartment and let herself fall on the sofa.

"I will once is a hundred percent positive." She amended quickly.

"Bella..." He scolded, which made her laugh no one had done that in a long time.

"Look I gotta go if I want to make myself presentable for this dinner but I promise to call you as soon as the test come in."

"Okay be careful.. bye." He told her reluctantly as they hang up.

Bella put the phone down and open her eyes thinking on how she was going to explain this ordeal to her parents.

She stopped in her to her bedroom as she passed a picture of her and her best friend, her best friend which would murder Edward without a second thought, she briefly wonder how Jacob would decide to hide the body.

**

Edward allowed himself a moment or two to just smile at his current situation.

Two weeks.

In fourteen days Bella would give him the go so they could call the doctor and have Bella inseminated he had already giving his guys up for a lack of a better term, something that brought a pink blush to his cheeks every time someone mention it. The doctor has assured them that she could become pregnant in less than two months if her menstrual cycle was coming in the days it was suppose to. The thought of having Bella pregnant in less than two months made Edward feel giddy, in theory in less than a year he could have their baby in his arms and the honor of calling a beautiful, selfless, kind woman the mother of his child.

Still in his giddy state, he decided to look for some books online about pregnancy. He knew the usual stuff but not everything and especially not how the baby developed inside the womb, he had never been the one for documentaries. Entering the search engine he typed 'the development of babies in the womb' just as he was about to enter the first link he heard a knock on the main door.

"Emmett." He sighed his brother just couldn't leave well enough alone. He hah been bugging Edward about his future niece or nephew and how the baby was going to be conceived. A talk Edward feared, for his brother was not going to let it go since he thought the only way was the natural one.

"One of these days I'm going to pretend to be deaf, so I don't have to open the door for you." Edward said as he step aside so his brother could get in.

"You would not dare you love me too much." Emmett told him smiling at him.

"What do you want? I'm suppose to be at your house in a couple hours anyway." Edward told him while walking to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Rose and Matt went to meet Alice for some shopping and I decided to skip it, so... how's Bella?" Emmett said grabbing some cookies from the counter, Edward couldn't remember how long they had been there or how they got there for that matter.

"Emmett don't eat those." Edward told his brother, dropping his cup on the sink.

"Why?" Emmett asked dropping the cookie on the counter.

"I don't know how they got there." Edward told him picking one up from the counter and examining it.

Emmett rolled his eyes and shoved a cookie in his mouth.

"Are you insane? They could be poisonous, God knows how they got in here." Edward told him outraged that he would do such a stupid thing, after all he was still in the mafia, although his involvement was decreasing and Cullen name was finally being erase from unwanted people it didn't meant they were safe from threats.

"Edward don't be a moron." Emmett told him while getting another cookie.

"Rosalie gave you this a couple days ago when we came to have dinner, remember?"

Edward thought for a minute and then it clicked Rosalie said he should eat more sweets jokingly of course and put the cookies on the dining room table as they came in.

"I'm sorry Emmett is just there's a lot of stuff happening right now." He tried to suppress the smile on his face but was unable to.

Emmett laughed, he had never seen his brother this happy before but he was glad. He however did fear for Bella the girl didn't even know what his brother did on the side and Edward was obviously paranoid about it and that couldn't possibly be good.

"Yeah yeah let's go watch some sports before we have to go set up the grill at my house."

**

"So Bella how is the story going?" Christine asked her while they waiting for their drinks.

Bella looked over her menu and gave her a small nod.

"It's going great." Bella answered glancing at the door of the restaurant willing her boss to come through.

Christine noticed her staring and patted Bella's arm lightly.

"Mr. Volturi just worries about you Bella, you're a great children s' book writer, he just wants to know you'll be okay writing young adult novels as well."

Bella gave her a small smile and shook her head clear it as she saw Mr. Volturi reach their table.

"Mr Volturi." Bella and Christine rose to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh girls we've been through this before please call me Aro." He chuckled lightly and sat down.

"By the way I invited my son, I hope you don't mind." He said as a young man around thirty walked through the door.

"No of course not Aro." Christine told him as the newcomer reach their table.

"Hello I'm Felix Volturi." He introduced himself grabbing each girl's hand and giving a slight kiss.

"Well now that is out of the way shall we order?" Aro asked after the girls had introduced themselves.

The rest of the evening was spend in pleasant conversation and laughter, however Christine did not miss the way Felix would focus more on Bella or how uncomfortable she seemed by it.

"Well thank you for the evening Aro, it was nice to meet you Felix." Christine told them as they said goodbye outside of the restaurant.

"Same here Christine and Bella do you think we could talk in private for a minute?" Felix asked glancing at his Father and Christine.

"Umm sure thank you for the dinner Aro." He kissed her cheek gave his son a pat on the back and left while Christine said goodbye to Bella and a whispering promise of calling her tomorrow, Bella could only suspect she wanted to know what Felix would ask her.

"Bella let me walk you to your car." He told her as they waited for Christine to get into her car.

"Sure that would be great thank you." Bella told him as they started to walk towards her car.

"So did you enjoy dinner?" He asked her offering her his arm.

"Yes very much." She told him while she accepted his arm.

"I'm glad, Bella I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me next Saturday?" He asked her stopping when they reach her car.

"I'm sorry Felix, I'm afraid I'm not up to dating right now, I have... things that require my attention at the moment." _Like having a kid with a guy I just technically met_.

"That's quite alright Bella but rest assure that as long as you don't have a ring on your finger I won't rest until you're mine, goodnight Isabella." He grab her arm and gave her a slight kiss on her mouth before he walked away.

Bella could only stared after with mouth wide open gaping like a fish.

**

Edward was enjoying himself around his siblings and their spouses, his parents had left and Matt was sleeping as it was already ten o'clock, meaning they got to relive old memories from high school and college.

"So what did he tell you?" Jasper asked his twin after a tale of a certain missing pair of boxes.

"Well what else I mean he didn't know who did it and after all we were in college so I was wiser and instead of putting it up like a flag I decided to deliver them to the dean with a love letter." Everyone laughed at the adventures of Rosalie and Emmett when a phone interrupted them.

"It's mine, it's Bella." Said Edward as he went to the hall to pick it up.

"Hey is there something wrong it's rather late." Edward told her concern in his voice.

Bella couldn't hear it she was a little mad as of why she was upset she didn't quite know.

"Okay just listen for a second okay?" Without waiting for an answer she proceeded.

"So a guy ask me out today and I didn't know what to say Edward what exactly do I say? I mean is not like I wanted to date it's just the reason as of why I couldn't that bother me a little, am I suppose to say all the time that we have an agreement to have a child together is that it? Because I hope _you_ tell that to my Dad because I don't know how I'm going to that is not what a parent wants to hear from his daughter okay? And dawn on me that I don't know anything about you at all, I don't know your favorite color or what kind of toothpaste you like or if you read for pleasure or if you like spong-"

"Bella are you backing out?" Edward asked her, mid speech he had signal he was leaving and proceded to his car, he sat quietly waiting for her to stop but he had to interrupt her since he was about to head to her place and ask her where all this was coming from, it couldn't just be someone ask her out, but he did admit his heart hurt a little at the prospect of what he had just asked her.

Bella was silent for a moment.

"Can you come to my place right now?" She asked softly after she calmed down a little.

"I'm on my way." He told her as he hung up.

He put his head on the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths, backing away from his brother's driveway, he thought of the fact that maybe Bella wouldn't be the mother of his child after all and he had to admit _that_ hurt more than he imagined.

**So I'm back YAY!! lol about time too no? Took me forever and I do ask for forgiveness since it's been so long since I updated the one shot I wrote and the other story that I'm starting as not as important as this one is, For a child is my first story so I don't want to rush please enjoy this chapter and ask yourself what is going thru Bella's mind. I will update more often now I'm on holidays for college who said that was easy eh?**

**PLZ Review.**


	11. Of wine and dreams

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

Edward took a deep breath before the elevator doors open, he decided on the way to Bella's apartment that if Bella didn't want to go through with it anymore he would convince her, he didn't care if he had to sell his soul to the devil.

He knocked softly on her door and waited for her to answer for a couple of seconds.

"Hey." Bella told him answering the door, he took notice that she was wearing pajamas but had a subtle hint of make up and straight hair oppose to her natural wavy hair.

"I'm sorry I called you so late, I guess I just over think a lot." She stepped aside to let him pass and guided him to her living room.

"You sounded serious on the phone." She gave him an incredulous look. "Okay maybe a little hysterical." He told her with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry do you want anything to drink?" She remember to ask him before sitting down on her couch.

"No I'm okay, why don't we sit down and talk about you were mumbling about when you called me?" He asked her looking around missing the blush on her cheeks.

The last time he was there he didn't have the opportunity to look around but now he could see photos and diplomas around the room the diplomas he presume belong to her degrees and high school when she graduated, many of the pictures feature Chief Swan, a woman he presume was her mother, a man in baseball gear and Jacob the friend she was with when he and his siblings spied on her.

"Yes I'm sorry about my little freak out." She apologized.

"It's okay Bella just tell me what happened." He implore softly.

"Well I went to dinner with my editor, Christine, my boss Aro and his son Felix, it went okay, wasn't too bad umm after dinner Felix walked me to my car." She hesitated to continue but Edward had a pretty good idea of what Felix had wanted with Bella.

"Well he asked me out and it's not that I wanted to go on a date with him, I mean he's a good kisser I'll give him that." She paused when she saw Edward staring at her with a hard look.

"So you wouldn't go out with him but you kissed him?" Edward asked her sarcastically.

"No no he stole a kiss that wasn't me." She told him with a nervous smile and a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Okay do you want me to kick his ass?" He told her teasingly but a faint part of him knew he could do so much more than that with a simply word of his lips to the right people or the wrong people in his case.

Thankfully the joke erase some of the tension in the room that had keep building up since he entered the door.

Bella laughed and continued.

"No thanks I'm fine I was just a little shocked, anyway it got me thinking on about a lot of stuff in my life and how I'm living it and I guess I just freaked out and call you since part of me blames you for that little panic attack that I had earlier." She looked at him with sincere eyes hoping he would understand that everything that had been going on between, if there was anything at all, was confusing and incomplete since they didn't even know each other.

Edward stared at the floor, unable to look at her or her apologetic face.

"How so?" He asked her without looking at her.

"Edward a couple weeks ago you got me to agree to have a child with you and I didn't accept out of stupidity or fear or anything like that I said yes because I honestly wanted to have a baby, you telling me how lonely you were made me realize how alone _I am _and Edward me saying yes is not the problem, what happens after that is because we jumped right into it we didn't sit down and talk about after, tell me Edward what happens after? After I have the baby and we have two separate houses and two separate lives? I grew up like that and although I love my parents a part of me wished that I didn't have to travel miles away to see one and then return to the other, so tell me what do we do when that baby is not in my womb anymore?" The silence that followed shocked her even more, she honestly thought he might have a solution for it, but then she had her naïve moments and God help her she would have eaten anything he told her.

She stood up from the couch and took a wine bottle and two wine glasses from the cabinet, stealing glances from Edward she notices he hadn't even moved an inch.

She poured the red wine and slide a glass in front of him hoping he would take it.

He clear his throat and nodded at the table is refusing to look at her, he didn't want her to see his face because honestly he didn't know what it showed, silently he took the glass and drank the whole thing, her only answer was to pour him more.

An uncomfortable silence followed but neither of them wanted to move as it might disrupt the only thread of trust they had for each other.

Edward knew if he were to walk out the door at that moment, there would be no turning back, no begging her, no talking to her about thinking about it some more. No there would be none of that, leaving felt wrong to him as if any future with Bella might be erase from his sight if he did and that hurt deep in places he didn't know he could hurt before.

Bella didn't know the right thing to say she just knew they were things she needed to say but not like this, not while he didn't show her his face, she presume there was a motive for that, for not showing her the emotions he could display there, she felt as if she had taking a big knife and stabbed him in the back although she didn't know why, maybe it was the fact that he told her all his secrets, he had been so vulnerable and now she felt like she had betrayed him by shoving those insecurities in his face as if his dreams of having a baby were not good enough for her and her expectations.

She felt a tear on her cheek, she didn't know why it was there but the soft hand that took it away felt nice against her cheek, the smoothness and the electricity radiating from it left her breathless.

Edward took notice of her crying face and without notice took it away feeling what she felt that electricity that him breathless as well, but instead of dropping his hand he let it linger if anything to feel the warm that she radiated.

They stared at each other for what to Bella seemed endless time but she didn't mind not when the moon reflected on his eyes and she could see even through all the pain that they shown how much they shine, but she decided silently to herself that pain didn't belong in them.

Taking the hand that was still on her cheek and gripping with her own she finally spoke again.

"Edward I'm not saying that I don't want to have a baby with because I do, I'm not backing out, in two weeks I'm going to be there with you in that doctor's office I promise you but there are things that need to be thought over before than, okay?" She pulverized the dread that had been haunting him since she called him.

"Yes, thank you Bella." He told her while he took another sip of the wine.

"And I'm sorry that I might have led you to believe otherwise, that was never my intention." She told him loosening the grip she had on his hand, but instead of letting her go, he grips her harder and circle her waist with his hand, engulfing her in a hug.

And she let him hold her because for now that hug and all those promises were the only things they could give to each other.

The tornado of emotions let them both exhausted and like that they fell sleep in each others' arms.

**

"_Come on where are you?" He called out through the hallway, the faint aroma of freesias lingering as he walked._

_He heard giggling coming from his bedroom and with a chuckle entered the room pretending to yawn._

"_Well I'm tired I guess I'm just going to lie here and take a nap since I'm so tired." He dramatically fell on the bed and closed his eyes waiting for the tiny footsteps to start._

_He could feel the bed dip and with eyes half open, he grabbed his son by his tiny waist and tickle him._

"_Found you!" He told him while the giggles increase._

"_No daddy stop it! Stop!" His little boy cried to him as his hands and legs kicked around trying to hit his father._

"_Okay I'll stop if you give me a kiss." Edward told him and his son nodded but as soon as he let him go he ran to the door._

"_Hey no that's cheating! Come back!" Edward ran after him all the way to the kitchen, as they were about to enter his son stopped him._

"_What's wrong?" Edward asked him._

"_Mommy said we couldn't go in there until she was done making breakfast." His son told him smartly._

"_Why?" Edward asked him frowning, something felt odd to him._

"_Because my little sister gets fussy." He told him proudly of saying his sister._

"_Why would she get fussy?" Edward asked him with a smile._

"_Because mommy said every time she sees you, she wants you to carry her and then mommy said she was being a daddy's girl." He told his daddy whispering so his mommy wouldn't hear them._

_Edward laughed._

"_Look Uncle Emmett is here." His son told him cheerfully._

_Edward turned around to see Emmett standing there._

"_EDWARD WAKE UP!"_

Edward slowly opened his eyes and notice how different his bed felt, rubbing his eyes he sat up and notice he wasn't in his room at all.

He groaned when he faintly remember Bella dragging him somewhere after they fell sleep on her couch .

He groaned again when he heard Emmett's ring tone coming from his cellphone, he also took noticed of the time before he answered, it was ten twenty six, a little late for him to be waking up.

"What?" He answer annoyed at being woken up but also a little grateful since this wasn't his house.

"Where are you man? Mom when to your house this morning and she couldn't find you so she's freaking out! Have you check your phone at all this morning?" Emmett answer him annoyed as well.

"No I'm sorry, ummm I'm at Bella's." He answer while going to the bathroom attached to the bedroom, he sincerely hoped that this wasn't her bedroom, upon entering he notice a toothbrush still on the package, toothpaste and mouth wash on the sink, he silently thank her until he could verbally.

"You stud! Well why didn't you say so? You guys already practicing making that baby?" Emmett was having his fun while Edward rolled his eyes and continued to quickly brush his teeth.

"No Emmett we didn't do that okay?we just talked and I guess we just fell asleep okay? Nothing major." Edward told him once he was done with his dental hygiene.

"In any case I'll call my mom, tell her you're at Bella's, so just enjoy breakfast Eddie." Emmett told him before he could get anything else out of his mouth.

Edward sighed but took notice of the fact that he had no shoes on, once they were on him he proceeded to search for Bella.

The apartment wasn't big and he found her quickly, she was making something but he could figure it was eggs and bacon since those were the smells his nose was giving him.

"Good Morning." He told her and had the pleasure of startling her.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" She asked him as she continued mixing the eggs, trying not give away her nervousness.

"I slept well thank you for uuhh taking care of me I guess." He told her sheepishly.

"It's okay would you like some breakfast?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yeah that would lovely thank you." He would have refused but her statement last night about not knowing each other stroke a chord.

Bella served him a plate with eggs, bacon, toast and served a cup of juice.

He thanked her and noticed her plate was already on the table, with a orange juice and ketchup on the side.

"You like your eggs with ketchup?" He teased her as she sat down across from him.

"I do they're good you should try it." She told him continuing his banter.

He made a face and she laughed at him, they continue eating with small talk about their families and Edward had to admit it was very pleasant he wouldn't mind doing it again.

"Bella could I tell you something?" He asked her while helping dry the plates they had just used.

"Yeah sure." She answer softly.

"Well I had a dream last night, remember when I told you about my dreams?" She nodded and he continued.

"Well I'm used to just one specific dream but last night was different, I didn't have one I had two kids, a boy and a girl." She looked at him amazed.

"I hope you are not saying you want twins because I don't think my body can handle that." She answered him.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Good." Bella told him as she put the orange juice away.

He was pleasantly surprised to notice that there was no awkwardness between them and with that thought in mind he told her goodbye and gave her a promise of calling her later so they could to dinner and talk further about the baby.

He had to admit life was good for him right know.

**

"Anything new?" The man sitting on the park bench would have stroke anybody as a good will old man , too bad appearances are deceiving.

"Yes sir, Cullen has been hanging around a girl, from what we were able to find out her name is Isabella Swan, they went to a clinic and he slept at her house last night." The young man could have been the old man's son if it wasn't for the fact that they weren't related at all.

"A clinic? What kind of clinic?" The old man asked him patiently.

"A fertility clinic." The young man answer quickly.

The old man gave a laugh and smile.

"Well well it appears mister Cullen might be trying to bring the next generation of mafia leaders to life eh?" He asked rhetorically.

"Why don't we make sure, the girl and the baby are taking care of at the right time eh?" He asked his young companion.

"Sir aren't we going to do something now?" The young man asked.

"Oh no I've learned it is better to seat and watch until the right moment comes and when It does let's hope mister Cullen has a really good security system."

**A/N- He jinx it, you never say stuff like that, anyway hope you guys like this chapter and by the way I made a site to show pictures and updates for this ff so just go to my profile and to my homepage and check out the pics I put up today I will be posting more stuff up later but for right now it's just pics of Edward's and Bella's houses.**

**PLZ Read and Review **


	12. Of Cafe and Babies

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight. Or Urban City Coffee Lounge although I would love to go there some day.**

Bella had to admit it; she was nervous.

She knew it wasn't a date; she didn't want it to be. She needed this and so did he; they needed common rules, common ground, if anything knowing each other helped the process come along better.

It didn't mean she couldn't be nervous about it, it was after all Edward Cullen and that in itself made her nervous. She only spoke to him a handful of times in high school and that was just to communicate on their biology assignments and now the only thing they actually talk about was the baby, yeah he had giving her basic information about his family during breakfast but that's where the personal talk ended. So yes they both needed this.

"So where should we go for lunch? Mexican? Italian?" Edward asked as she answered the door.

Bella laughed at his impatience, "I don't know, what do you feeling like eating?" She asked him lightly as they made their way to the elevator.

They both dressed casually, they had decided in meeting for lunch for at least a week and to try and talk about themselves and how the baby would be raised.

"Well I'm a man so as long as I'm getting fed I'm okay." He teased her slightly as they made their way to his Volvo.

Bella laughed softly, as he open the passenger door for her.

They chatted about random things in the car, from middle names to favorite animals, it was great for both of them to get to know each other a little better if anything it would made the transaction for strangers to friends much easier and maybe the transition from friends to parents wouldn't seem as hard.

"You know I never got to meet your dad that well but I think that's a good thing." Edward expressed as they made their way to the little café called Urban City, Bella had noticed earlier that week.

"Yeah it's never a good thing if the Chief of police knows you personally but pretty soon he will… does that scare you?" Bella asked him as they made their way to the counter.

Edward shrugged, "What you mean?" He asked her as they read through their lunch options.

"Well my dad is overprotective of me really protective of me, I mean I'm his only daughter after all; I don't think he's going to kill you but truth to be told until we have a cover story I don't think I can accurately tell you his reaction." By this point they were finally able to order, while Edward settle for a simple ham and cheddar sandwich, while Bella got the American club, both decided that since they were in a café they might as well get coffee.

"Actually I have the perfect cover story for us and if you stop and think about it the only reasonable option." He told as they settle on one of the two high people table the café offered.

"Since I don't think your dad would like to picture his daughter having one night stands, we can say we saw each other a couple months ago, dated and split and just recently or in a couple weeks from now recently, you'll told me you're pregnant, that way we kill two birds with one stone it explains how you become pregnant and why were not together." He explained calmly.

Bella nodded and notice the way the guy on one of the couches was checking her out, bringing out one of her blushes, she clear her throat when she notice Edward staring at her with a questioning look.

"Yeah you're probably right it seems like a plausible excuse and Charlie wouldn't shoot you." She paused. "I don't think."

She was still fidgety from the stare the guy had giving her.

"Is there something wrong Bella?" He asked her although by the glances she was giving behind him he could only guess what was happening and just like her and just like her he was become increasingly annoyed by the blonde woman who kept on staring at him.

Just when Bella began begin to say something a employee interrupted them.

"Excuse the gentleman from the black couch beg me to give you this please enjoy."The employee left, leaving behind a stunned Bella and an amused Edward.

Bella noticed that the cappuccino was the exact same one she had ordered next to it was a piece of paper with a phone number and the name Austin at the top.

"There is a girl behind you who keeps looking at me, now since you obviously want to get rid of Austin lets help each other yeah?" He told her while making a grab for her hand so both hands connected on the middle of the table, he felt the sparks again and just like last time he ignored them.

Bella felt the sparks but just like Edward she decided not to dwell on it, she saw a spark of mischief in his eyes and decided to appease him.

"What did you have in mind?" Bella asked him as she gripped his hand.

"Okay just look at him and shake your head and then look at me and tell me something anything, I just need your lips moving."

Bella did as he instructed and shook her head at the guy but he just smiled at her.

"He's not budging." She told him.

Edward smiled at her and stood up without letting go of her hand making her stand up with him, he rubbed her stomach and said in a strong voiced that carried far enough to the people they were trying to avoid.

"Thank you so much for giving me this gift Bella and believe me I'll do my best to take care of you and this baby as if it were my reason to live because in reality it is." He hugged not unlike the first time in his office and she knew those words weren't for show.

"Let's go back to your apartment and eat there its closer." He told her while he withdrew from the hug.

Bella nodded and followed him as he picked up their food and put them in a bag an employee had provided for them, without looking back they both left the café.

**

"So that's another thing isn't?" Bella told him as they ate on her dining room table.

"What is?" Edward asked her as he took a sip out of his coffee.

"Dating." Bella told him simply.

"Dating?" Edward questioned. "What about it?"

"Well since I'm going to be pregnant I obviously can't date." She didn't say more, hoping he would catch up.

Edward sighed he knew where this was going.

"Yes you can't that doesn't mean I will, Bella I'm not going to date while you're at home pregnant with my child I'm not that guy okay? I won't do that to you please believe that, I know you still don't know me that well but we're working on getting to know each other more, once you do know me well enough you'll know I'm not like that okay?" He told her.

She nodded and continued eating.

"So what's your favorite flower?" He asked her to break the small tension.

She smiled and they kept the light conversation going.

The days that followed found Bella and Edward hanging around each other constantly, trying to learn the smallest details about each other and slowly they both felt into a comfortable friendship, still Edward couldn't help but feel guilty because he couldn't tell her truthfully what he did but he promise himself that Bella would not be affected by his past lifestyle, she couldn't.

**

"You guys ready to be parents?" The doctor asked them as they talked about the procedure.

"Yeah yeah definitely." Edward answered with his crooked smile.

"Okay Bella you ready?" He asked her as Edward gave her a reassuring squeeze to her hand.

While Edward stayed in the doctor's office, Bella had to get into a gown and wait for the doctor in an examination room.

"Okay Bella before we do this you understand that there is no turning back?" The doctor asked her as they waited for the nurse.

"Yes I'm sure." She said with a shaky voice.

The nurse came in at that moment and she gave Bella a gentle smile before leaving.

Bella notice a syringe which lack a needle.

"Okay well I'm going to need you to put your legs up for me and just relax it won't take more than a second okay?" The doctor told her while putting his gloves on.

Bella nodded and proceeded to put her legs on the weird looking equipment.

She blushed when she remembered the doctor would be looking at her private parts, the fact that he reminded her of her deceased grandfather didn't help.

"Okay were done I need you to lie down for thirty minutes believe me helps the process come along better, would you like me to call Mr. Cullen in here?." The doctor asked her as he washed his hands.

"Hey if not moving helps is that where that saying that if you jump afterwards you don't get pregnant comes from?" Bella asked him.

The doctor chuckled and shrugged. "I honestly don't know Ms. Swan anyway Mr. Cullen?" He asked her again.

Bella nodded and stayed down.

She heard a knock and the door and turned her head to see Edward coming in.

"Hey how you feeling?" He asked her as he grabbed the doctor's stool to sit next to her.

"I'm fine, I feel great." She told him turning her head to look at him.

"Hey Bella?" He told her.

"Yes?"

"We're making a baby." He told her with a smile that although still crooked reached his eyes.

Bella laughed. "Yes we certainly are."

"I wonder what Jacob—Damn it Jacob!" She yelled at the ceiling.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked worried about her little outburst.

"What am I going to tell Jacob? I mean my dad doesn't usually ask about my love life but Jacob is different he knows everything about me he's my best friend." She exhaled loudly.

"Well what if you just tell him the truth? I mean wouldn't be better for your best friend to know this so he can support you?" Edward questioned her.

"Yeah you're right thanks." Bella told him giving him a smile.

"Hey umm since we're on that subject of friends and what not would you like to meet my family?" He asked her nervously.

"Yeah when?"

"Umm tonight?" He told her in a question rather as a statement.

"I'm supposed to be nervous not you and yes I'll go." She told him as she watched the clock on the wall.

They heard a knock and Bella saw the nurse from earlier.

"You may get dress now honey and you guys can leave." The nurse told them, Bella thanked her and Edward excuse himself so Bella could get dress.

Once in Edward's car, they both settle in a comfortable silence.

"So it's three and we can already head out to my brother's place, would you like to go anywhere before going?" He asked her waiting for the light to turn green.

"Nop I'm good." She told him as she heard her cell phone ring, checking the number she noticed she didn't know it but answered anyway.

"Hello?" She answered hesitantly.

"Bella? Hey it's Felix."

"Felix?" She was shocked to hear from him, she heard Edward clear his throat and he looked at her with a raise eyebrow her response was to give him a tight smile.

"Yeah how are you?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Umm how did you get this number?" She asked him.

"Well you do work for my father it wasn't that hard really." He told her as if it wasn't a big deal to steal people's phone numbers.

"Yeah hey I'm kind of busy right now so I have to go." She told him trying not to sound rude or to give him indication that she wanted him to call again.

"Yeah that's fine it was nice to talk to you again Bella."

"You too bye." She hanged up and looked at out the window.

"Hey you okay?" Edward asked her worried, she was so quiet.

"Yeah that was just weird and it kind of threw me off a little but I'm fine." She told him.

"Hey ready to meet my family?" He asked as he parked outside a house Bella deemed beautiful.

"Yep you think they are ready for me?" She asked him unbuckling her seatbelt.

Edward laughed loudly earning him a smack from Bella.

"Hey Bella." He told her as he stopped her from opening her door.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"You might be pregnant." He rubbed her stomach as he had done days earlier but this time with unshed tears.

"Yes." She answered him putting a hand over his both now rubbing her stomach, she sincerely hoping he was right.

**A/N A couple of things, first this isn't very long and I'm sorry for that I'm swamped with paperwork for my university for the new semester so I don't have much inspiration right now so I'm sincerely sorry, second there are pics from the café they were in it is an actual café in seattle im trying to find location in seattle for all places they will be going same as the houses and apartments in the story, anyway all this pics and info on the actual café are on the news section of my homepage so go check it out. Thirdly I know I was very vague with the description of the artificial insemination but I could get graphic and I would prefer not to change my rating to M because I had to explain it so sorry however I will put up the link to the Wikipedia page I found it in just in case someone wants to check it out and lastly (I think) thank you guys for your reviews I appreciate them and all the questions you guys have will be answer I assure you just give me time. **

**CONTEST!!!**

**Okay I do have one more thing to say I was want to do a contest I need a banner for the story and I'm not good with that stuff so I will gladly write a one shot for whoever wins and I mean you will me the plot and I'll write it, I hope that's a good reward so yeah if you have to do it and to be fair I'll let you guys vote on it, so it's technically Monday so I'll give you guys till I will close the contest Thursday night and I'll let you guys vote Friday, Saturday and Sunday, well I hope that's fair if you want for me to enter your banner email to me and I will enter it so awesome so I will post a new chapter on Monday (however I might post before then so please don't freak) to let you guys know who won I hope you guys will do it and if you have any question PM. Thanks and for those who enter GOOD LUCK!!!**


	13. Monopoly

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.

"Hey Rose? Do you where the rest of the charcoal is, I can't find it." Emmett told his wife as they prepare for his family, it was still early in the day but Edward had just texted him to say that Bella was coming with him and since they were officially meeting her, he decided to celebrate with some steaks on the grill.

Rosalie sighed, every time, it happened every time he always forgot where all the things were in the house and half the time he put them away.

"Emmett in the garage you put it in the garage." Rosalie called out to him from the kitchen trying not to wake up Matt from his afternoon nap.

"Okay thanks Rose." He went to check the garage only to find the bag almost empty.

He entered the kitchen and notice she was making mashed potatoes.

"Those smell yummy, oh and by the way we're almost out charcoal so I'm going to the store real quick." He kissed her cheek and walk to the door.

"Hey Em? Can you bring me some more butter?" She told him as she walked towards him.

"Sure thing babe." He told her as she opened the door for him, only to come face to face with Edward and Bella.

It was a debate to who was more shock, Bella who thought Rosalie was a gorgeous as ever or Rosalie who wasn't informed she was coming.

"Hey bro." Emmett told Edward getting him a one arm hug.

"And of course you're Bella." He told her giving her one of his famous bear hugs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Emmett." She told him after she regained her breath.

Rosalie gave her a polite smile and invited them in.

"Hey where are you going?" Edward asked Emmett before they went in.

"Store need more charcoal." He noticed the stare Rosalie was giving him. "And…butter! I need butter yes." He smiled sheepishly at Rosalie.

Edward rolled his eyes and Bella gave a quiet laugh.

"Edward would you mind going with him so he doesn't forget the one thing I asked for?" She asked Edward.

Edward gave Bella a hesitant look but she only shrugged her shoulders, it's not like she thought Rosalie was going to bite her or something.

Rosalie waited until the guys were completely gone to close the door.

"So how was it?" Rosalie asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Well that's blunt." Bella stated as they enter the kitchen.

"I'm not known for beating around the bush." Rosalie told her with a small laugh.

"Well it went well although I do have to admit that's not the process of how I picture making my first child or any of my children really." Bella told her as she sat down Rosalie pouring some iced tea.

Rosalie let out a laugh and joined her.

"You know I'm sorry." Rosalie told her as she sat down.

Bella frowned, "What for?"

"That Edward wasn't man enough to ask you out during high school." She told her, only to watch her choke on her iced tea.

"Oh wow umm I honestly don't know what to say to that." Bella told her as she tried to minimize the blush.

"Well I mean you just seem like a really nice girl, I would've loved to talk to you then." She stopped as she reached for her glass when she saw Bella's skeptical look. "What?"

Bella shook her head and gave her a small smile, "Nothing it's just you were known for being really… not mean just kind of a hard ass with people."

Rosalie smiled at her. "I know and I'm sorry for that but I'm _really _overprotective of my family, I always known I was going to marry Emmett and that's just made me all the more protective of Alice and Edward, girls would look at Edward as if he was a god even though they knew he didn't date and guys had this thing of flirting with Alice as much as possible even though she was with my brother, but you didn't bat an eyelash at us, you didn't follow Edward like a puppy and I'm pretty sure you asked people who we were since we were a tight little group but I don't think it went beyond that."

Bella nodded confirming her last statement, she really hadn't paid much attention to the Cullens she knew what people told her that first day and when senior year came around and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had left for college and only Edward and Alice remained and since she didn't have any classes with them she only saw them a handful of times.

"People judged me a lot during those times; high school kids aren't that mature." Rosalie finished her statement by taking a sip out of her iced tea.

Bella nodded. "I know what you mean, you remember Lauren right?" She continued after Rosalie's nod. "Well Tyler had asked me out to the prom and I had said no telling everybody that I was going to Jacksonville to visit my mom that weekend, because I knew Mike wanted to ask me even though Jessica was his ex and one of my friend so anyway I did end up going to see my mom that weekend and the night of the prom my dad calls me to say that Tyler was there in a tux and telling my dad he was taking me to prom, I laughed so hard I swear even though I did feel bad for the guy and then I came back and saw the phone messages, I had one from Lauren telling me she was glad that Tyler had seen the light and has stood me up for prom, turns out Tyler had said that to save face, he cornered me one day while I was working at Newton's to tell me he would leave Lauren for me any day, there are security cameras in the store long story short, mike showed the tape to Lauren and Tyler lost his van." She finished in a mumbled of laughter, she and Rosalie had been hysterically laughing all through the tale she had to admit she always wonder what happened to Tyler's van.

"Wow Bella that's crazy I can't believe I missed that." They continued to laugh for a couple more minutes the laughter never ceasing, Bella realized that it was one of those moments where anything would set you off into laughter.

"We have stop laughing my stomach is starting to hurt." Rosalie nodded at her a chuckled or two escaping her.

Rosalie cleared her throat. "Hey lets go wake up Matt he overslept his nap."

Bella gave her an okay and they both headed upstairs to Matt's room.

They both went inside and Rosalie proceeded to murmur softly to Matt, Bella realized Rosalie was really maternal.

"I'm awake." Matt told Rosalie rubbing his little eyes.

Bella didn't notice but her hand had subconsciously gone to her stomach.

"Good, do you want to come downstairs and have a snack before lunch?" Rosalie asked him as he sat up; he only nodded and extended his arms.

Rosalie picked him up and carried him to the door way where Bella was standing.

"Matt I would like you to meet someone." Rosalie told her son as he stared at Bella with an almost awed expression in his face. "This is your Aunt Bella."

Bella looked at Rosalie with a raised eyebrow but didn't comment at the title.

Matt looked at Bella through long eyelashes just like she noticed Edward did when he wanted something, she expected a request for a toy but not what blurted out of his mouth.

"Aunt Bella." He told her softly.

"Yes Matt?"

"You're really pretty." He told her in a whispering voice as he hid his face on his mother's neck.

Bella blushed and let out a small laugh, Rosalie for her part only kept on walking while shaking her head, just what they needed another Cullen with a crush on Bella.

Once they reached the kitchen Matt extended his arms to Bella, silently asking her to carry him.

"Bella would you mind entertaining him in the living room while I prepare him a snack?" Rose asked taking some apples out of the fridge.

"Sure." Rosalie pointed her to the right direction and Bella lingered on a frame photo of the family in black and white that decorated one of the hallway walls.

"So Matt what do you want to do?" She told him as she put him on the sofa picking some of the toys that were scattered on the floor, on top of a blanket.

"Can we play with my trucks?" He asked her leaving the couch and settling on the blanket, Bella nodded and settled next to him.

"As long as you eat your snack first." Bella raised her eyes to the doorway where Edward was standing with a plate of pieces of apple and cup of juice.

Bella saw how Matt's eyes lit up at the voice of his uncle. "Uncle Edward!!"

"Hey sport, here eat these." He gave the plate to Matt and settled the cup on the table, sitting next to Bella on the blanket.

"Thank you, aunt Bella would you like a piece?" Little Matt asked her as he extended a piece to her, she didn't look at Edward not sure at how he would respond to Matt calling her aunt.

Edward for his part was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure thank you." Bella answered as she took a bite of the apple detecting some traces of cinnamon.

"Alice and Jasper will be here soon and I just want to apologize since now for her behavior she is often chirpy but since she got pregnant she resembles a tornado." Edward told her softly as they watched Matt play around the room.

"That's okay I think I can handle her." Bella told him extending her legs.

Edward laughed, "I don't think anybody can handle Alice not even Jasper."

"And your parents?" She asked him, as he extended his feet to resemble her posture.

"They should be here soon too." He told her as he playfully kicked her shin.

Bella rolled her eyes and kicked him back, expecting the next kick; however she didn't expect Matt to jump on Edward.

And by Edward's expression neither did he, he took a muffled breath when Matt punch him in the stomach. "Matt what the..."

"You don't hit girls Uncle Edward that's wrong." Matt informed him as he stood up and embraced Bella into a hug. "It's okay aunt Bella."

"That's alright Matt I'm okay your uncle and I were just playing he didn't actually hurt me." Bella told him as he sat on her lap.

Matt frowned and looked at his uncle who still looked in shock from his nephew's punch.

"Like wrestling?" He asked her.

"Kind of now apologize to your uncle you didn't need to hit him that hard." Bella tried to contain her laughter, and only let out some giggles when Edward glared at her.

"I'm sorry Uncle Edward." Matt told him one of his hands fisting on Bella's shirt.

"Oh sport it's okay don't worry about it." Edward told him playfully punching on his shoulder showing him how he and Bella were playing.

They sat in silence for a minute until they heard the doorbell ring.

"That's probably Alice and Jasper." Edward said standing up.

He helped her get up and picked up Matt from the floor but he wiggled and ran once his feet were on the floor.

Once they reached the hallway he realized that it wasn't Alice but his parents coming through the door.

"Mom, Dad." Edward said embracing each one, once they were all done with hugs, Emmett who had been covering Bella behind his back let her step forward.

Esme let out a small gasp and smiled. "You must be Bella." She told her embracing her in a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen." Bella told her once she released from the hug.

"Please call me Esme."

"And please call me Carlisle." He told her giving her a handshake and a warm smile.

"Why don't we move outside?" Rosalie asked them, going to the patio where the grill was on.

While the girls settle for sitting on the patio table, the guys where around the grill deciding the best way to cook the steaks, little Matt was running around on the grass playing with his toy cars.

This is how they were when they heard the screaming from the hallway.

Bella jumped a little thinking something was wrong until she heard Rosalie.

"Alice is here." She declared.

Bella only caught a glimpse of black hair before she was engulfed in a hug.

"It's so great to finally meet you Bella." Alice told her not letting her go.

"Ali sweetie she's not going anywhere you can let her go now." Jasper told her coming through the door. "Hello Bella I'm Jasper." He told her before being pushed away by his wife, claiming the girls needed to have some private talks.

"Alice." Edward scolded her.

"I'm sorry it's just I always wanted to talk to you since we were in high school but my brother over there wouldn't let me." She told Bella sending a glare Edward's way but his only response was to turn back to the grill.

"What?" Bella asked confused, Alice's voice ringing in her ears. Why wouldn't he let her?

"Well you see when Edward realized that he-"

"Alice!" Edward scolded her again. "Let it go."

"Fine I'll let it go… for now." Alice told him sitting down next to Bella.

"So how far along are you?" Bella asked her once she sat down; Alice was wearing a fitted blouse which showed a little bit of a bump.

"I'm almost four months along now pretty soon we'll know the sex of the baby it makes me very excited." She told Bella while Rosalie served her some iced tea.

"That's good." Bella told her taking a sip out of her glass.

"So Bella what have you being doing all these years I mean it's almost been a decade since we last saw you." Rosalie asked her.

"Well not much really umm went to college, got a degree wrote a couple children's books my life isn't that exciting." She told her in an almost bored tone.

Rosalie frowned. "Well I read to Matt almost every night and I'm pretty sure I've never seen your name or your picture in any of the books."

"Well I don't actually go by my name, I have an alias." Bella told her. "My pen name is Marie Dwyer."

She heard all three of them gasp and looking around noticing all three of women had shock expressions on their faces.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Bella, Matt loves your books." Rosalie declared.

"Yeah and I already started a collection of them for my baby." Alice informed her.

"And I love them very much, they are so imaginative." Esme told her.

Bella blushed. "Thank you."

"You picked a good one Edward." Rosalie called out to him.

"Rosalie." Esme playfully scolded her.

Edward just gave her a confused glance, shrugged and went turned back to his brothers and father.

"Does Edward know?" Esme asked her.

"Umm no I don't think so, he knows I write children's books but I think that's it." She told them.

"Aunt Bella look I got this for you." Matt told her as he settled on her lap.

He gave her a small yellow flower; she thanked him and gave him a kissed on the cheek as a reward, he giggled and returned the kiss before running away.

"Now see that little guy is going to be a ladies' man." Alice proclaimed with a small grin.

"Okay guys the steaks are almost done." Emmett called out to them, Rosalie took this as her cue to set up the table.

"I'll help you dear." Esme told her kindly, but sat back down when Bella protested she went instead.

Their early dinner was uneventful, but Bella enjoyed all the same they were great people and just like Alice had said, she wished she had met them earlier.

"Well since we now have an even number of people, I think we can finally play as 'couples'." Alice air quoted.

"Play what Alice?" Bella asked her while she and Rosalie cleared the table.

"Monopoly."

"No Edward that's stupid." Bella told him frustrated, they had gone over it selling the biggest piece of land was not for debate.

"Bella just hear me out okay? Think about all the money we'll get from it, there is not a big chance that someone will land on it we need that money to buy smaller properties that have higher chances of being landed on." Edward was making the calculations on his head.

"Fine but if we lose the next time we play this I get to make the decisions, _all_ of them." She told him.

"We'll sell to you Emmett." Edward told his brother who was across from him, him and Rosalie were losing but he thought having the biggest property might help, of course much like Edward she thought the money might be better than the property, she wasn't even sure selling and buying was in the allowed things to do in monopoly.

"Okay now that you two are done, cheating I might add it's our turn." Alice told them as she and Jasper each grabbed one die.

While the 'adults' played, Carlisle sat back and watched them he saw as Alice and Jasper send each other sneaky looks as if they had ace up their sleeve and with Alice he didn't doubt it, he watched amused as Emmett and Rosalie fought over properties, while Emmett thought buying hotels in each one of their properties would help them get money while Rosalie just wanted to keep the money they did have, but what caused to roll his eyes was Edward and Bella who could not make one decision together, both of them always had good points for each of their sides Edward claimed since he had a business degree he knew what he was doing Bella rebutted by saying she had done her parents taxes since she was a teenager and she had also taken business classes during college and that running a business and real estate were two separate things however Carlisle noticed that even though they fought they always ended up making the right decision, one of them always gave in to the other and usually they gave in to make the other happy but he knew Edward and he could be as sneaky as his sister for all he knew they were pretend fighting, it would make sense since they were winning.

"Okay Matt is sound asleep." Esme said as she came back from putting her grandson to bed, he had finally knocked himself out on his grandmother's lap.

She sat down next to her husband on the couch, the 'adults' and at the moment she used the term lightly, had decided to play on the floor instead of the table, Alice had deemed it 'more fun' and she supposed it was since they had been playing for the last two hours and half.

"Thank you Esme." Rosalie said re adjusting herself on the floor.

Carlisle had been acting as the bank and Esme was grateful for it, she loved her children but they could cheat when times of desperation strike and having them as the bank would have brought not so good consequences.

"Okay you been almost three hours at these maybe it's time we break the party up." Esme told them as Rosalie whacked Emmett on the head for buying more hotels.

"I think Esme right we're getting a little too competitive." Bella told them as she stood up to stretch.

They all gave affirmative responses and Carlisle was handed the job to see who won.

"Okay and the winners are…. Alice and Jasper." Carlisle declared.

"What?!" Bella and Edward exclaimed at the same time, while Alice and Jasper cheered.

"How..?" Emmett asked dumbfounded.

Alice just giggled.

"Bella remember we are going out on Wednesday, we have to go shopping and don't you dare bail on me again Rose." She told her sister-in-law who only raised her hands in self defense.

"I have to go to." Bella told them as she hugged Alice goodbye.

Once they were in the car, Bella pointed out something Edward thought was fairly obvious.

"We're never playing against Alice again."

**A/N Pics of Em and Rose house is up on my homepage.**

**CONTEST!!!**

**I need a banner for the story and I'm not good with that stuff so I will gladly write a one shot for whoever wins and I mean you will me the plot and I'll write it, I hope that's a good reward so yeah if you have to do it and to be fair I'll let you guys vote on it I will close the contest Thursday night and I'll let you guys vote Friday, Saturday and Sunday, well I hope that's fair if you want for me to enter your banner email it to me and I will enter it so awesome so I will post a new chapter on Monday (however I might post before then so please don't freak) to let you guys know who won I hope you guys will do it and if you have any question PM. Thanks and for those who enter GOOD LUCK!!!**

**PLZ Read and Review**


	14. Tulips and Sunflowers

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

Six weeks, it have been six weeks since her 'treatment' as she liked to call it and since she last went to a get together with the Cullens, oh yes she saw them especially Alice who proclaimed herself her new best friend and Jasper jokingly told her that was good since he needed someone else to take the tornado for a while, Rosalie and Matt were always available since Rosalie decided to lay off the work, her and Emmett owned several body shops around the Seattle area, she deemed Emmett responsible enough to take of the business by himself and she assured Bella he was much better at business than the monopoly game showed, Bella for her part just fell in love with Matt and babysat for Rose and Emmett whenever they felt the need to just go out as a couple, and that's where Esme and Carlisle came in, they were the loving grandparents and she thanked the lord for them because she could not ask for a better set of grandparents for anybody. Esme and Bella often 'fought' for who would take care of Matt but they always just ended up of taking care of him together.

And then there was Edward, who she was about to kill. He called her everyday and he insisted they had dinner once a week, he smoothly always asked her basic questions, questions Bella realized had nothing to do with pleasant conversation, she always scolded him for it, she repeatedly told him that if there was a change with her she would tell him but of course this did not satisfy Edward in the slightest and finally five days ago he snapped.

"_Bella have had your period yet?" _

"_What did you just ask me?"_

She had been so pissed off he had asked her a question like that, something so personal, she remember snatching her purse from her table and promptly walking out of the restaurant.

He had called everyday apologizing for his behavior, send her flowers, chocolates, teddy bears and even a tennis bracelet with diamonds that one she send back with Alice, who had heard from Edward what he did, his whole family was mad at him but she had assured every one of them that she often had trouble letting things go.

She had just opened the door to another delivery guy who gave her an arrangement of tulips and sunflowers, she had to admit although she had never thought of the two things together they did look beautiful, she thanked the guy and sighed as she read the little card.

_I'm Sorry._

No more, no less and that was okay with her since she stopped being mad four days ago and now she was just being stubborn, as to why she didn't know.

Thankfully her little fight with Edward had giving her enough courage to call Jacob.

"_Hey Bells glad you decided to remember your best friend." Jacob told her once he picked up._

"_Jacob you know I could never forget about you." Bella tried to sound cheerful but was failing with flying colors._

"_Bella what's wrong?" He knew and she shouldn't been surprised by it._

"_Jacob can you come see me this weekend? I have something I want to tell you. It's important." She told him biting her nails._

"_Sure Bells I'll be there Friday."_

That was two days and she was very anxious to see him, Jacob had always been there for her whether it was a break up or a broken ankle, Jacob was always there for her.

At the sound of knocking, Bella took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face before opening the door.

"Hey Jake." She told her best friend as he engulfed her in a hug.

"Bells! I missed you." He let go of her and enter the house duffel bag over his shoulder.

"I see you're planning to stay for the whole weekend." Bella commented casually as he took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah thought you wouldn't mind having me around for a couple days." He told her as he stretched.

"I don't mind but usually you leave on Saturdays if anything to have more time with…" She paused for a second realization hitting her. "Ah you guys broke up again."

Jacob shook his head. "We didn't get back together to begin with."

"So does this mean you two are officially over?" She asked him as she put some iced tea in from of them.

"I don't know I mean I still love her Bells… I just don't know what's going on anymore." He told her as he took a sip of his iced tea.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Well Sam and Emily went by the house to tell us they are getting married." Jacob told her serving himself some more iced tea.

"Oh." Bella murmured sympathetically, she knew the story.

Leah and Sam were high school sweethearts, they were together for six years until one day when Leah introduced her cousin Emily and Sam had swore he had fallen in love with Emily instantly, it had cause a problems with the tribe and Bella remembered it well she didn't go to la push instead Jake and the guys usually came to her house apparently everybody was talking sides, thankfully things had calmed down and Jake has taking his chance of asking Leah out, they started dating even though they seemed to have some troubles, once she started dating again gossiped died, of course it seemed dating Jacob had no killed all feelings Leah had for Sam.

Bella moved next to Jacob on the couch and put her arm around his shoulder, as much as she could anyway.

"Jake? What happened?" She asked softly.

"I wished I knew… she just packed up and left la push saying she needed time to figure things out… I miss her Bella I mean she barely left yesterday but I miss her." Jacob told her drinking his iced tea.

"I'm sorry Jake maybe it's best you give her some time." Bella knew Leah and she was hard headed and she could only imagine how hard it was to see your ex of six years getting married.

"Yeah." Jake told her with a sigh, glancing around the room.

"Damn Bells are you starting your own flower shop?" He asked her as he eyed all the flower arrangements around the room.

Bella grimaced, she knew Edward had gone a little overboard with all the flowers, there were one too many flowers around the room to past as decorations.

"Yeah that's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you." She told him nervously.

"Well spill it what is it?" He asked her as he stood up to view the flowers on the table up close.

Bella had removed the notes from the flowers, and now she was thankful for it.

"I… I might... Jacob sit down." She implore to him as she stood up.

Jacob looked at her for a second, and did as she said.

"I might be pregnant." She told him as she started pacing around the room.

"What?" Jake asked her dumbfounded.

"Please let me explain." Bella begged as she sat back down on the couch.

Jacob opened his mouth several times before exhaling loudly and nodded for her to continue.

So she did, she told him everything and anything, even the little details, from Edward asking her to have his child to meeting his family to the reason for all the flowers.

"I'm going to ask you one thing Jacob please, please don't blame Edward for this because I said yes, he didn't make me do anything please keep that in mind." She knew from his face that he had not taken the news well but he was not going to judge for this.

Jacob sighed. "I'm not going to punch the guy Bella no matter how much I want to." He took a deep breath. "How are going to tell your dad?"

"I don't know I haven't even confirmed that I'm pregnant yet so…" She let it hang because she had a point. "I mean I don't have morning sickness or nausea or fatigue or anything like that."

"Well answer me Cullen's question." Bella could detect his tone of voice at the mention of Edward's last name; Jacob wasn't going to like him any time soon.

"Twice, the first one was supposed to be two weeks after the appointment and the second one was supposed to start two days ago." Bella told him as she starting playing with her empty glass.

Jacob stood up and grabbed his wallet and keys.

"Where are you going?" Bella questioned him as she stood up.

"Well no time like the present." Bella gave him a quizzical look, he sighed. "I'm going to buy you a pregnancy test aahh a couple pregnancy tests just to be sure." He told her as he walked out of the door, Bella yelled for him to come back but he only kept on walking to the elevator and catching it before it closed.

She had been waiting for ten minutes before she heard a knock on the door.

"Jacob you didn't-"She came up short when she saw it wasn't Jacob but the Cullen ladies at her door and by ladies she meant all three of them.

"Bella I thought we could have a sleepover or something you know a girls night in yeah." Alice paused in her rant to put all the bags she brought on the floor, before Alice could continue Rosalie started talking.

"Who's Jacob?" She tried to appear casual as she asked trying not to show she already knew.

"Yes who is he dear?" Esme the only who truly didn't know asked her.

"He's my best friend from back home, he comes once in a while to visit me and umm right know he went to buy me some pregnancy tests." She murmured the last part hoping they wouldn't catch it, if the screaming coming from Alice was any indication, they did.

"I'm so glad Bella it was about time you took the test." Rosalie told her grabbing her in a one arm hug.

Esme didn't tell her anything just grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Yes Bella is awesome." Alice told her as she grabbed her in a hug.

"Okay so there's a lot of options and I-." Jacob said as he came through the door, stopping when he saw the unknown women in the middle of the living room. "Hello." He said politely, unsure of what to do.

Alice released Bella who almost starting laughing at the uncomfortable look on Jacob's face.

"Jacob this is Alice, Rosalie and Esme Cullen." Bella introduced the girls to Jacob, he shook each of their hands politely and gave Bella the bag he was carrying.

"You ready to do this?" Alice asked Bella as she stepped towards the bathroom.

"Yeah I think so." Bella told her as she started through sort through the tests.

Rosalie cleared her throat. "Hey Bella?"

Bella looked up. "Yeah?"

"Could I have one of those pregnancy tests?"

**

Bella sat on one of the ends of the couch, Rosalie on the other and Alice between them holding both their hands, Esme was patiently flipping through channels sitting on one of the armchairs, Jacob for his part was eating the Chinese food Alice had brought with them standing near the sink.

"How much longer?" Bella asked Jacob who was supposed to keep track of the time.

Jacob checked his wristwatch. "Another minute."

Bella nodded and jumped a little when she heard Jacob's watch start to beep.

"Okay I lied is time who's going to check?" Jacob told Bella as he put his empty plate on the sink.

All four women stared went back to Jacob.

"Okay okay I'll check." He told them raising his hands in surrendered.

Jacob came back to the room his hands in his pockets, he stand in front of the waiting girls and stared at them for long time until Rosalie exploded.

"So! Tell me if I'm pregnant or not!" She practically yelled at him.

Jacob raised his hands again this time in self defense.

"Well both of you have the same result on _all_ the test you took." Jacob told them building up the anticipation.

He approached Bella and pulled her into a hug.

"I want you to know that I'll always be there for you no matter what happens and I'll support always." He drew back to look at her. "And forever" They finished together; she remembered he told her this before she moved away to college, and she also knew what it meant.

"Congrats Rosalie Cullen you're pregnant." He told her once he let go of Bella.

The screams that followed were hard on Jacob ears but he accepted the noise if anything to keep the look of happiness on Bella's face just a little longer.

"Hey Alice? Do you still have the bracelet Edward had giving me?" Bella asked her coming up with an idea.

"Yeah why?"

"Because I know how I'm going to tell Edward I'm pregnant."

**

Edward had been impatient for six weeks, so impatient that when he threw a thoughtless question at Bella he didn't even notice, he had regretted of course and had been trying to apologize for almost a week now, but along the way he realized something, he missed her.

He had become so accustomed to always been there with her or texting or talking or anything else they did together, that he had taken for granted she was always there with him and now he missed her terribly so but he apologized and he quite honestly didn't know what to do anymore.

Two days Emmett had made a comment that had stuck with him, he had pointed out that Bella was probably out on a date with one of her suitors since she had once again failed to answer Edward's phone call, Edward got mad, furious even at the thought of Bella being with another guy, he recognized the emotion as jealousy and laughed almost hysterically because although he had felt jealousy before he had never felt it for one of his girlfriends, he always told them he trusted them to talk to other guys, but now he realized that maybe he didn't like them enough to care if they did talk to other guys.

He used to have a crush on Bella back in high school, a crush he had always regretted because he did nothing, absolutely nothing to make it true, he had never had the nerve to go up to her and tell her he liked her, he never had the opportunity to get to know the woman behind the beautiful face and beautiful almost to the point where he became breathless just looking, he had never known what it was like to touch her, he had never dare to even try to fake a bumping into her or reaching for the same thing when they were partnered up he didn't dare because he didn't know if he would be able to control himself and not kiss her senseless.

Almost ten years he had suppressed the attraction he had to Bella because he told himself, everybody had a crush and they forget about it don't they?

Wrong he had been wrong, every time they touch whether it was a hug or a squeezed of her hand he always felt it, that electricity he so badly wanted to act upon but couldn't because just like in high school he seemed to be star struck at how the years had made her even more beautiful than she used to be and to finally be able to know what was inside her heard was accelerating.

He was falling, falling deep for Isabella Marie Swan and he couldn't bring himself to care.

A second chance, life was giving him a second chance and by the heavens above he was going to take it, he let her go once and he sure as hell wasn't going to let happen twice.

The baby he realized would symbolized his feelings for her because that little creature he wanted so badly had let him cross paths with her again and he wanted, no he _needed_ to make her the mother of all his children just like in his last dream the dream that started in Bella's apartment, he wanted her to be the woman making breakfast.

The smile on his vanished when he heard the doorbell, expecting it to be Emmett he grudgingly went to open the door.

"Look Emmett I-." He stopped when he noticed it wasn't his brother at the door but the woman he had been thinking about almost obsessively for the last five days.

"Hey Edward could I talk to you?"

**A/N OMG people she's pregnant and he's falling… fast.**

**Contest cancelled sadly I didn't have any entries oh well maybe I'll try to re do it later.**

**And as always pics are in my homepage.**

**PLZ R&R **


	15. Fainting

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.

"_Hey Edward could I talk to you?"_

"Yeah come in." Edward told her as he stepped aside for her to enter.

"Thanks I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She told him as she stood there getting more uncomfortable by the second.

It took Edward a second to realize that Bella's was standing in front of him, his instincts told him to grab her and kiss her senseless and he almost cursed out loud because of it, simply because he couldn't act on it.

"I'm not busy at all, why don't we go in the living room?" Edward asked her, slightly pushing her back trying to avoid contact with her skin.

Once they settled down Bella was the first one to talk.

"Look I'm sorry that I haven't been answering any of your calls, I just overreacted about what happened." She played with her hands that rested on her lap.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Edward asked her with faint shock.

Bella laughed and shook her head, "I don't think I was ever mad just disbelieving at first and then I was just… being stubborn I guess about the whole thing so yes I want to apologize."

Edward nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh wanted to give you something." She reached into her purse extracting a silver rectangular box, Edward frowned, and he knew what it was.

"Bella you don't have to give that back to me, I bought with you in mind." And he had, when he saw the silver bracelet he thought it would look perfect for Bella and didn't hesitate to send it to her in the arms of a teddy bear, he obviously forgot that Bella once said that receiving gifts was not her favorite hobby or a hobby at all for that matter.

"I know and I don't want it." She turned to look at him and realized that might have sounded harsh, her fears were confirmed when she noticed the hurt in his eyes.

"Edward let me explain first of all I don't like it when people give me gifts and second it doesn't work right." She told him, she really hoped he would open the box that was by coincidence the perfect size to fit a pregnancy test.

Edward frowned again and held out his hand for the box, "what do you mean it doesn't work right? I don't understand why it wouldn't wo- " He stopped when he opened the box but instead of finding a defective bracelet he came face to face with a pregnancy test, a test that had a plus sign.

He turned to look at Bella who had a smile on her face, Edward opened his mouth a couple times unable to find his voice then suddenly everything went dark.

**

"Edward?!" Bella stood up when she notice Edward close his eyes and fall back on the couch.

She had come to his house with the expectation that he would jump for joy, not faint on her.

She tried not to laugh as she called his name softly, she decided to look for a bathroom and hopefully find some cotton balls and some alcohol, as she stepped away from him she felt a hand circle her wrist.

Before she knew it, she had been encased in a pair of strong arms and small kisses were being planted on her forehead, she blushed at the kisses she had never been kissed by Edward before not even on the cheek and it felt electrifying.

"I'm dizzy." He proclaimed bringing both of them down on the couch again.

Bella laughed and got out of his arms, shook her head and left the room in search of the kitchen.

Edward frowned at the loss of contact but stopped when he remembered the kisses he gave her, he almost panicked thinking she might have not like it but visibly relaxed when she entered the room again this time with some water.

"Here, why don't have some water." She gave him the glass and he thanked her as she sat back down, he notice that she wouldn't look at him, he tried to calm himself when he started thinking maybe she didn't like it when he gave her those kisses.

"Bella is there something wrong?" He asked her, hoping she wouldn't confirm his fears.

She finally let out the laughed she had been trying to hold in, Edward was puzzled by her reaction.

She shook her head as she calm down, "It's just I can't believe you fainted."

Edward let out a small nervous laugh, yeah he couldn't believe he did that either.

"Yes well you just told me some big news Bella you must understand that." He told her as he drank from his water trying to do something with his hands.

"Well is not like you weren't expecting the big news Edward." She told him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes but still…" He didn't finish and instead decided to change to topic.

"Bella? May I touch your stomach?" He asked her shyly, he didn't want to overstep boundaries or anymore of them anyway, he knew it wasn't the first he would touch her stomach and although he never regretted touching her womb when they were in his car this time was different, this time they both weren't on a high at the prospect of having a child this time she was actually pregnant with his child, the thought almost made him cry.

Bella smiled and took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Although I appreciate you asking me, know that as long as I'm pregnant you may touch my belly every time you please." She told him as he slightly rubbed her stomach.

His eyes water, "Thank you." He didn't know what his thank you was for but there were some many things he wished to thank her for.

"May I do something else?" He asked her not letting his hand drop from its place on her stomach.

She was puzzled but she nodded.

He re arranged himself slowly making sure it was okay with her, in the end he ended in the position he wanted to be in, his head on her lap.

Bella was a little surprised at the new position but didn't say anything as she started to hear him talk.

"Hi baby I'm your daddy, my name is Edward and I don't know your name yet but me and your mommy we'll give you a name as soon as we know if you're going to be a daddy's girl or a mommy's boy that way people won't pick on you for your name in school for having the name of the wrong gender." By the end of his little talk he had a big smile on his face.

"Bella I know that this might seem sort of forward I guess but I don't think you should live alone." He told her, head still on her lap.

"Umm what does that mean?" Bella asked him after a small awkward silence.

He sat up already missing the comfort her body provided, it was that comfort that made him able to tell her his thoughts, but now he wasn't there anymore it was hard to keep going with his argument.

"Well maybe you should live here with me." He told her, and putting his hands up when she was about to start talking.

"Look just think about Bella it would make sense, I need to be able to take care of you and I'm not saying that you can't do that on your own, I'm just saying that you might need some help along the way you know? What if you have a craving in the middle of the night? I couldn't live with myself if you had to get out of your house in the middle of the night for a snack no Bella that's what I'm here for." He told her with pleading eyes that betray nothing but hopefulness.

Bella sighed and realize maybe what he was saying was valid, she was on her own and now it wasn't her she was taking care of but their baby too and not only that what if she got to feel the first kick and he wasn't there? They had talk about after the baby was born but not what would happen during the pregnancy, however she assumed that by Edward's request to move in he had already plan to ask her and she briefly wonder if this had been his plan since the beginning?

"I don't know Edward can I just think about it for a little bit? I mean I'm still early and I'm not showing yet so there is no need for me to move in here so soon." She told him rubbing her stomach.

"Okay look how about this what if you move in when you reach four months by then I'm sure you're going to start showing and might even need help with some stuff." He waited patiently for her to answer to the new proposition.

Bella thought about it for a second and realize that he had the right to be there during the pregnancy just as much as she did.

Edward knew he won when she gave a sigh of defeat.

"Alright when I get to the four moths I'll move in here." She sigh again and then let out a yawn.

"You're tired." He commented and she shook her head.

"I'm fine, oh by the way the women of your family were there when I took my pregnancy test." She told him rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"First of all you are tired it must have been an exhausting day and second of all I'm glad they were with you." He smiled at her stubbornness; it seemed the day was catching up with her.

"Yeah gave Jacob a shock though." She laughed remembering his face when he saw the force of nature that were the Cullen women.

Edward's head shot up at the mention of the name. "Jacob?"

"Yeah he was there too." She didn't notice the jealousies that cross through his eyes.

"Oh." He didn't have a response for that, the jealousy came through again and some regret that he wasn't there with her when she found out.

She noticed he was staring at the coffee table.

"He was the one that convinced me to take a pregnancy test today so really I have to thank him for giving me the courage to even take it." She explained to him.

Edward nodded and gave her a bright smile.

"Well then I should thank him too, when do I get to meet him?" He asked her.

"Well your mom thought it would be a good idea to have a get together tomorrow and she invited him to come along he did mention to her however that she might regret that invitation when he punches your head in I'm afraid I agree with him." She blushed at the prospect of having Jacob defend in a matter he had no business getting into but she liked the fact he truly treated her like a sister.

"Oh really? That's not the greatest of hellos but I guess I deserve it." He told her as he took another sip of water.

Bella was shocked by his response, "Why would you say that?"

"Well I imagine that he didn't like the way we are having this child and I'm mostly to blame for that so I guess a good punch to the face won't kill me." He smiled softly to show her it was okay.

Bella shook her head, she hated the fact man had such big egos.

"Oh something else and I'm telling you in confidence since we are trying to keep this information away from Emmett." She told him.

Edward was puzzled, "Emmett? What about him?"

"Well let's just say I'm not the only one who has a positive test." She told him raising her eyebrows and biting her lips trying to keep the laugh in.

It took Edward a moment to process the information but when he did he thought he might faint again.

"Rosalie's pregnant? Really?" He questioned her.

"Yes… are going to faint again?" She asked him playfully.

Edward sighed, "You're not going to let me live that down are you?"

Bella let out a giggled and shook her head.

"No and the reason I told you is because Rose has this plan to tell Emmett and she wants to include you in well everyone really." She told him grabbing the glass out of his and taking a sip.

Edward bit his cheek to stop the goofy smile to keep from showing, he was glad she was comfortable enough to drink from the same glass as him, but he almost frowned when he remembered that he didn't offer her anything to drink to begin with.

"Well I'm sure he'll be shock with whatever she does and I'm sorry Bella I've been terribly rude with you not even offering something to drink." He had a remorseful look on his face and Bella only laughed at him.

"It's okay you gave me a great story to tell tomorrow anyway." She laughed again at his face, he look so scare.

"Well than I hope Emmett faints too although Jasper did when he heard Alice was pregnant, so he can't say anything." He smirked at that fact.

He stopped when Bella gave him an almost evil smile, he didn't think she was capable of that.

"No but your parents can."

"That's not funny." He scowled at her.

"Yes it is but anyway I should probably get home I'm tired." She told him standing up from the sofa.

Edward rose with her, "I don't think you should leave its late and you're tired, it's not a good combination." He told her grabbing her by the elbow and steering her upstairs.

Bella was shocked that it took her a moment to realize that they were at the foot of the stairs.

"Edward I'll be fine." She stubbornly stopped.

"Maybe but better safe than sorry please Bella for the baby?" He asked with a pleading look.

Bella softened at the mention of the baby.

"Okay I'll call Jacob from the room I guess." She also guessed he was going to use the baby to get his way, the sneaky guy.

"Great, come on I'll give you the room in front of mine." He grabbed her hand and smiled at the sparks he felt, hoping she felt them too.

Once they were standing in front of their rooms, Edward let his instincts kick in for a second.

Facing her, still holding her hand he lean in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Bella." He told her his lips almost touching her soft delicate ear.

He didn't dare look at her face but he could feel the shiver going through her spine, without another word he opened the door to his room, gave her a nod and closed it.

He let himself fall on his, he smiled thinking he was glad she felt it too.

Bella had to breath for a couple of seconds, trying to calm her racing heart, fumbling with the doorknob she opened the door and quickly look for the bed, finding the bed wasn't hard seeing as it was huge but she didn't notice all the details, instead she chose to lie down for a second and collect herself before calling Jacob, not without thinking aloud first.

"What was that?"

**

Edward waited an hour before he left his room, he wanted to make sure Bella was sleeping or at least settle in for the night.

Stepping into his office he reached for the phone.

He waited only for a second before the phone was answered.

"Hey why didn't you tell me she was coming? The warning could've help." He told the person at the other end of the phone.

"I thought you might like the surprise so I didn't call you my bad." Eleazar told him with an amused voice.

Edward sigh, "No you're right I did like the surprise factor of it thank you." He smiled remembering his night with Bella.

Eleazar turn back to business after a heartbeat.

"So it's the plan ready to go?" He asked Edward, hoping he would say yes.

"Yes start following her everywhere I need her safe, you've been doing a good job so far on your own but you also know I'm not fully out yet." And regretted that, the mafia was something he just wanted to leave behind.

"Yes I got a little worried for a second when Alec started to followed her but it's Marcus so it shouldn't be a big deal." Eleazar told him.

"Nonetheless Marcus is ruthless when he wants to be, I'll have to call him and tell him to leave it alone though he won't and it will just be a pain on my backside." Edward was furious with Marcus but he also knew the old guy and he was a big softie on the inside, very deep inside.

"Yes well, call me and tell me when she's leaving your house." Eleazar told him driving away from Edward's house.

"No problem have some rest and enjoy some time with Carmen and get your team together and oh please have someone keep tabs on Rosalie thanks and I'll call you tomorrow with the details." He pinched the bridge of his nose thinking he not only had Alice and Bella to protect but also Rosalie now.

"No problems boss." Eleazar told him hanging up.

Edward walked carefully back to his room trying not to make too much noise.

He had a moment of weakness outside of his door and he almost allowed himself to open her door just to get a glimpse of her instead he decided to take a shower, maybe a cold one.

**A/N So there you go, what do you guys think is Rosalie's plan? Do you believe Jacob will actually punch Edward? And what the deal with Marcus and Alec? So many questions but don't worry some of those will be answer in the next chapter, by the way I have a new series called Secret Student Council so go check it out, I also a have a new banner thanks to the wonderful Blushing Brunette that made it for me, also I put up a thread in twilighted for you guys in case you want to discuss the fanfic, and lastly I made a poll to see your opinions regarding Rosalie's baby and its gender so go vote!**

**PLZ R&R**


	16. Charades

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.

"Wake up sleepy head."

Bella felt someone pushing her softly on her shoulder, she buried her face in her pillow hoping for more sleep.

"Now now Bella you slept eight hours, you are more than well rested." The voice told her.

Bella removed her face from the pillow only to come face to face with Alice.

"What are you doing here Alice? And what time is it?" Bella told her as she looked around the unfamiliar room.

"Is almost ten and I'm here for the get together silly, Edward decided to have it here." Alice told her as she began to take clothes out of a bag.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked her as she rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the wanted grogginess.

"Well you need to take a shower and put on some decent clothes." Alice told her as she eyed the t-shirt and sweatpants Bella was in.

"I can't believe you told my brother you were pregnant in that." Alice shook her head in fake sadness, which only made Bella snort loudly.

"Right." She told her standing up from the bed, Alice handed her everything she needed for her shower and left Bella to her own musings.

Bella was still in shocked from the night before, three things made it so surreal, the first was that she had discovered she was pregnant with her first child, the second was the fact Edward had invited her to stay with him and the third reason was without a doubt the share intimacy she seemed to have with him, it was odd to her how comfortable she felt around him, she had never felt anything like that before not with anyone other than family and that included Jacob.

She shook her head and finally took notice of the room.

The walls were painted a creamy color, a pastel peach, everything else was either white or that exact same peach color, she stepped into the adjoined only to discover that it too had the same pattern as the bedroom and it was increasingly bigger than a normal bathroom or any she had seen before at least.

Once she was done taking care of her hygiene necessities she stepped back inside the room to find half full.

"Morning sunshine." Jacob told her from the bed, he seemed to be reading a book which Bella found particularly strange.

"Good Morning Bella how did you sleep?" Esme told her from the small sofa that seated two which was right in front of the bed.

"Yes Bella how is the new mom to be this morning?" Rosalie asked her from her seat next to Esme.

"Well answer them woman we don't have all day." Jacob told her as he flipped the pages of his book.

"I'm fine." Bella told them as she made her way to the table in front of Esme which held a brush.

"Come sit why don't you let me do that?" Esme asked her as she stood up from her seat.

Bella reluctantly sat down next to Rosalie as she let Esme brush her hair, it was then she notice the cover on Jacob's book.

"Really you're reading a book on how to be an uncle?" Bella asked him with amusement.

"No I'm reading a book on how to be his favorite relative; Edward gave it to me as a thank you for not punching him as soon as I saw him." Jacob told her with a smirk.

Bella rolled her eyes at him, but let a smile grace her face, she was thankful Jacob hadn't actually punched Edward.

"There all done." Esme told her, as she handed Bella a small mirror.

Bella notice that her hair was still down but her bang area was being pulled back from her face with bobby pins.

"I didn't want to put your hair in a ponytail seeing as your hair is still wet." Esme explained putting the brush and the remaining bobby pins on the table.

Bella thanked her as they all exited the room.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty." Emmett told her once they entered the living room.

"Emmett is not even noon yet, I fail to see your reasoning here." Rosalie told him as she gave him a kiss.

"Alice is in the kitchen with Edward and Jasper." Esme told her as she grabbed Bella's elbow steering her to the kitchen, leaving Jacob behind with the affectionate couple.

"No Edward not liked that." Bella heard Alice's voice as soon as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Alice I done this a million times ok?" Bella saw Edward pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And what is going on here?" Esme asked as she grabbed a sit on one of the stools.

Alice began to make her argument but Bella notice Edward looking her as soon as his sister began to talk; he gave her a crooked smile before going over to her side and rubbing her stomach.

"Good morning Bella how did you sleep?" He asked her softly, as he pulled her into the hallway.

"I slept fine, thank you and you?" She asked him as he continued to rub her belly, she felt the sudden desired to put her hand over his but she stopped herself.

"I slept better than I have in a really long time." He told her sincerely as he dropped his hand from her stomach.

"I heard Jacob didn't punch you." She told him as she began to feel queasy.

Edward laughed and shook his head.

"No he didn't although I had already prepared myself for the punch." He told her as he began to rub her stomach again.

She almost smiled at the fact that he would probably spend hours doing that.

"Oh? And how does one prepare himself for a punch?" She asked teasingly, giving in to temptation and putting her hand over his.

He didn't answer her and the teasing was gone as soon as it came, Bella realized it was thanks to the electric shock her system always received from touching him, she wondered if he felt it too.

"And that is called flirting."

Both of them jumped apart at the sound of another voice in the hallway.

Bella was blushing and looking at the floor, Edward for his part decided to admire the paintings on his walls.

"Flirting?" Little Matt asked his grandfather Carlisle as they stood in front of the embarrassed could be couple.

"Yes it happens when two people like each other." Carlisle explained as he held Matt in his arms.

Matt rubbed his cheek with his hand in thought.

"Aunt Bella?" He asked her softly.

Bella cleared her throat and looked at Matt.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked him extending her hands out to him.

"Will you flirt with me?" He asked her as he buried his face on her neck.

Bella let out a small giggled thankful that Matt hadn't asked her about her and Edward, because she honestly didn't have an answer.

Bella gave him a kiss on his cheek before returning him to his grandfather.

"I'll flirt with you everyday if you want me to." Bella told him before making her way back inside the kitchen.

She didn't dare look at Edward as she passed him, she almost gave a sigh of relieved as she entered the kitchen.

"So where is Jasper?" Bella asked after failing to see him at all that morning.

"He's outside looking for a ball so the boys can-" Alice was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Men let's play some football!!!" Bella almost jumped at the volume of Emmett's voice.

"-play football" Alice finished lamely.

There was an awkward silence as the women heard the sound of shouting coming from the backyard, the awkwardness increased when Rosalie entered the kitchen.

The only sound heard around the kitchen was the sound of the knife Alice was using to chop vegetables.

"So…" Rosalie said hoping someone would follow with a sentence, fortunately for her Bella was glad to do so.

"Edward fainted last night" She half yelled.

The Cullen women looked at her for a second before they busted out laughing.

"Oh Jasper did too." Alice said between giggles.

"Emmett didn't, I would say it was because we were trying to have Matt so he had a pretty good idea of when I got pregnant, but then again _Edward_ fainted and he kind of knew too." Rosalie shook her head almost as if to make her brain understand the magnitude of Edward blacking out.

"Coming back to the subject of Edward." Alice said as she sat down next to her mom.

Bella waited for her to elaborate but was surprised when it was Esme that did.

"My son had a crush on you Ms. Swan for a pretty good part of his high school life, question is did you like him back?"

Bella was speechless; she didn't think that Esme of all people would grill her about something like that.

"I… I didn't like him… no." She said almost regretfully, she really wanted to be able to say she had but truth was that to her physical appearance wasn't a sole reason to be attracted to someone and Edward never gave her the chance of knowing more than that aspect of him.

Esme sighed sadly and Bella felt guilt creeping up on her.

"Bella do you believe that if you had said no to Edward about the baby, he would have look for another woman?" Rosalie asked from her spot.

Bella opened her mouth to answer but closed it quickly when she realize that her answer wasn't valid, she wanted to say no but a logical part of her told that yes he would have.

"I don't know, I'm not Edward and therefore I don't know what goes on in his head." She replied a bit harshly; truthfully she was a bit hurt about the picture her mind painter for her.

Instead of her here in Edward's home talking to these women who had come to mean so much to her it was another woman, a complete stranger to her, maybe she would be blonde and have the body of a model, maybe she would be so much kinder than her, smarter and all those things she was not.

"Oh honey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything bad please don't cry." Rosalie told her as she embraced her.

Bella didn't even realize she had started to cry.

"Or maybe the baby is already giving you those famous mood swings pregnant women seem to be known for." Alice told her with as smile as she hugged both Bella and Rosalie from their right side.

They held that position for a couple of seconds and Bella realize that both of them had tears in their eyes.

"You guys shouldn't be crying, I don't even know why we're crying." Bella told them as their hug stopped; she took a step back and collided with the sink.

"You guys are pregnant, that's the only excuse you need to let your emotions out." Esme told them.

Bella nodded and return to the topic at hand.

"I don't know if he would have, I think that he wanted a baby so badly that maybe the woman wouldn't have matter." She told them her thoughts and was rewarded with scowling faces.

"You're wrong." Bella turned her head to see Edward standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

He took a step forward and immediately the Cullen women left the kitchen, leaving them alone in an expecting silence.

"Aren't you supposed to be playing football?" Bella told him as she began to play with the end of her shirt.

Edward shook his head, silently telling her she wasn't changing the subject.

"Bella? Do you believe that I would? That I would ask someone else to have my child?" He asked as he began to walk the distance between them.

"I don't know, would you?" She asked him as she waited for him to reach her.

He stopped halfway and exhaled loudly.

"Bella, may I be honest?" He asked her, not moving from his spot.

She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"When I started this whole thing, my first and foremost thought was to have a child, yes I will admit that at that time it didn't matter with who, do I believe that I would have ask someone else? Yes I do, I would've asked someone else." He paused and Bella couldn't hide the pain that showed in her eyes but then she hadn't expected to feel so hurt by his statement.

"When I talked to you the first time I honestly believed you were going to say no and I hated that thought, I hated the fact that you would say no to me." He moved closer but didn't quite reach her yet.

"Bella not once through that did I think about asking someone else, maybe I did before but see when I heard your name, the thought of you having my child felt so _right_ to me." He was at arm's length now but he didn't touch her.

"I will admit that in high school, I once in a while pictured both of us having a baby, you were perfect to me then, you're perfect now." He murmured to her before putting one of his hands on her cheek.

Bella let out a shaky laugh.

"I thought we had been through this Edward, I'm not perfect."

"To me you are." He gave her a smile. "Please never doubt me, please never doubt that I want _you_ here not some other woman who has ovaries."

She laughed again, a little more stable this time.

He opened his arms to her and she couldn't resist.

She hugged him, tighter than she thought possible, thanking him for his words.

She realized that this hug beat all the others ones they had before, the one in his study, the one in her apartment and every other one they had in between, someone had cast that spell on them again, the one where only both of them existed, she was glad that very soon the place where he was would be her home too because she wanted the spell to last forever.

**

"So guys guess what we're playing today?" Alice told the room at large.

Jacob looked confused so Emmett explained.

"Every time we get together we always play a game."

Jacob nodded and turned back to Alice.

Edward couldn't stop staring at Bella who sat next to him, he was glad they had talked because he wanted nothing more than for her to know just how much he wanted to have this baby with her, not someone else.

He looked Jacob who was standing behind Bella almost as if to protect her, Edward had resigned himself to the punch when he heard Jacob was coming, he however had not been expecting his size and almost retracted from his resignation, thankfully Jacob only gave him a once over nodded and asked where he kept his coffee.

"Charades!!!" Alice screamed enthusiastically.

"But there is another thing, today is boys vs. girls." She told them before anybody could move.

Edward almost smirked knowing where this was going.

Everyone sat in their respective teams, the girls whispering furiously, but Edward knew it was only for effect.

"Gentlemen we must win." Emmett told them guys with a determine face.

All the others nodded, knowing that it truly didn't matter.

Alice stood in the middle of the living room with a quarter.

"Call it." She told Emmett.

"Tails." He said confidently.

Alice let the coin drop and let out a squeal of delight.

"Well I guess you gentlemen will get to guess first." She told them as she retreated to the girls.

"Who wants to go?" Emmett asked them, hoping he didn't have to.

"I think Jacob should go." Edward told them, he found it only fair since the guy had actually been there when the girls found out, Edward mused it would be like a re enactment.

The other men nodded and Jacob approached the women almost afraid of entering enemy territory.

He nodded at the words that were whispered in his ear, and got closer to the guys.

"Ok Jacob how many words?" Jasper asked, Jacob signal three.

Jacob looked around before going back to the women and dragging Bella and Rosalie along with him.

Edward almost laughed at the utter confusing in Emmett's face.

Jacob began to point at Bella's stomach.

"Baby."

"Bella."

"Pregnant."

Jacob nodded at Carlisle's word.

Jacob pointed at Rosalie.

"Rosalie?" Emmett guessed almost stupidly.

Jacob nodded eagerly.

The men were quiet for a second waiting for Emmett to figure it out, but he only shook his head.

Jacob sighed and started again this time pointing at Rosalie first.

"Rosalie." Edward stated.

Jacob nodded, changing from pointing to Rosalie to touching Bella's stomach.

"Pregnant." Emmett said as he stood up from his seat.

He looked at Rosalie before picking her up in a hug.

"You're pregnant."

Rosalie nodded at his statement.

"You're pregnant again." He sat her back on feet and he gave her a goofy smile before dropping to the floor.

"Emmett!" Esme and Rosalie yelled before going to his aid.

Edward and Jasper laughed and gave each other high fives, knowing that Emmett couldn't torment them with their own fainting spells since he was now in one.

Edward noticed Bella shaking her head at his and Jasper's behavior, he give her a smile before going to her side, he whispered in her ear knowing he didn't want anybody else to hear him.

"And that's what I call justice."

A/N would it be horrible to use college as an excuse for not updating sooner? Hope you guys enjoy.


	17. Baby Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

"Are you ready for this?"

Edward nodded his head at Bella's question as he started the car.

"Well it's not like I'm going to face death... right?" He asked her a little doubtful now.

Bella sighed before taking another saltine to her mouth. She was still mad that she started experiencing morning sickness.

"I don't know, you might have to hide around some bushes or something while I do the deed." She told him.

"Bella I'm not going to let you do this alone, we need to look like a united front." He gave her a tight smile as she took another sip of her ginger ale.

"'How is the morning sickness?" He asked tentatively, knowing it was a touchy subject with her.

"The same, you know I wish doctors would tell people that morning sickness is not just in the morning." He cringed at her tone, she sounded more than a little mad.

"Don't worry, it'll be gone soon." He tried to soothe her, too bad she wasn't taking it.

"No it's not going away, yesterday when I was looking at baby clothes, this lady came up to me and told me all about her pregnancy, turns out she had morning sickness the whole nine months she was pregnant." She finished her rant by taking another saltine in her mouth.

Edward sighed knowing there wasn't much he could say to make her feel better, it's not like he knew whether she would have morning sickness for the rest of her pregnancy although he did think it unlikely.

"Look the only thing I can tell you it's that Rosalie and my Mom never had their morning sickness last until the very end and look at Alice, she's done with it and she's already six months." He told her, trying to sooth her again.

"Everything will be fine, look maybe we shouldn't be doing this right now." He sincerely hope she shut him down because he just wanted to let everybody know of her pregnancy, including him.

"No, the sooner the better, the last thing I need is someone else telling him." She started to chew on another saltine before letting her head fall back of the car seat.

"Okay but you need to promise me that as soon as you feel bad so I can turn this car around."

She was about to answer when her cell phone beeped.

"Funny Emmett, that's funny." She said after reading her text message.

"What did my brother want?" He asked her irritation coloring his voice.

"He said that maybe we should go see a witch doctor to ensure I have a girl." She rolled her eyes before tossing the phone to the backseat of the car.

"He needs to stop that." He shook his head, remembering their last get together where his Mother proceeded to tell her children she expected a girl, he blamed Alice for that.

"_We're having a boy!" Alice announced to the table with a big smile._

"_That's great Alice." Her father was the first to congratulate her, before everybody else gave their own words._

"_I'm so proud of you sweetie, another boy in the family." Esme told her as they all went back to eat._

_Edward looked at Emmett, wondering what either of them had done. The sweet tone their Mother was using was reserve for them, especially to when she deliver her punishments. Emmett looked at him with the same question, both equally baffled by the tone._

"_I just wished I could have a granddaughter." She said still in that sweet tone nobody else but him and Emmett used to know._

_But it didn't take a rocket scientist to learn what Esme wanted and soon enough both Rosalie and Bella were looking at Esme with blanks looks on their faces._

_Rosalie looked at Bella before she stood up._

"_Well Esme you know the science of pregnancy don't you? I mean what the woman and the man give to the pregnancy." Rosalie told her as she looked pointedly at Bella hoping she would catch it, luckily for her, Bella was a quick study._

_Edward almost dropped his fork when he realized what Rosalie was doing and choke on his own saliva when he noticed the look on Bella's face._

_She was going to throw him to the wolves._

"_Yes, the woman give an X chromosome and the man gives the missing missing one, so really when you think about it, so really if it's not a girl, you can blame your son or well both your sons, now if you excuse us Rose and I will bring out the dessert." Bella told Esme before she stood up without looking at Edward and left with Rosalie to the kitchen._

_Edward gaped his mother, who was looking at him and Emmett like she might send them to their rooms for the night._

"I still can't believe you threw me to the wolves." He honestly didn't expect it from her.

"It was your butt or mine." She told him with a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, well karma." He told her pointing at her stomach.

She threw him a dirty look, but he failed to see it.

"Hey Edward? I've been meaning to ask you something, I hope it's okay." She continued when he nodded.

"Well when I first met Alice she said something but you stopped her, she said she wanted to talk to me during high school but you wouldn't let her and then you cut her off when when she was saying you realized something, what did you realize Edward?" She spoke hesitantly, hoping she wouldn't upset him.

"From all the things to ask, you have to go and ask that." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer." He shook his head again and took a breath before he started talking again.

"She was going to say I forbade her to talk to you after I realized that I liked you, she of course didn't realize that I liked you until she started talking about how nice you were and how she really hoped you two could be friends but at first I just ignore her, hoping she wouldn't do anything to befriend you but one day I saw her in the hallway waiting by your locker and I just... reacted." Edward didn't feel like continuing but he would if anything just because Bella asked him. "I dragged her to my car and told her , well more like yelled at her to leave you alone, then she ask me why with that knowing look on her face and I just... told her I liked you."_ And I reminded her our Dad was in the mafia_, he added silently to himself.

"I still don't understand, why would have matter that Alice talked to me even though you liked me." She looked at the window, and he wanted to ask if she was torturing him on purpose.

"You obviously never had a crush on someone before." He let out a humorless laugh.

"Bella can you imagine what it like to have the girl you have a crush on be friends with your sister? You guys would probably talk about guys and have sleepovers and you would be right there, where I couldn't touch you, where I couldn't reach you, can you fathom how much that would _hurt_?" He wanted to make her understand that even though he didn't love her in high school, it didn't mean it wouldn't have hurt to be so near her and not be able to do anything.

She looked apologetic and he wanted to wipe the expression on her face away.

"I'm sorry." She apologize, for even though she didn't know, it didn't mean she wished it on him either.

"It's not your fault, it never was, can we stop talking about this now?" He let out a short breath when she nodded.

"What do you want to talk about?" Checking his navigation system, he noticed they still had a long way to go.

"I don't know." She kept looking at the window and he wondered if he had upset her in some way.

"Why don't you tell me about your Dad, tell me what my fate will be once I arrive in Forks." She laughed lightly and he knew she was okay.

"He's going to kill you." She stated in a nonchalant voice.

"Is he now?" He said in an amused voice.

"Yes, you impregnated his only daughter without marrying her first, he'll do a background check on you, just like he has done with every guy I been with, before he deems you unworthy of me and runs you off with his shot gun." She told him as if she was telling him the weather, Edward couldn't help but think he wasn't the first guy to be introduced to Charlie and he gripped the steering wheel tighter in jealousy.

"Don't be scared Edward, you'll be fine." She told him in a soothing tone confusing his actions with fear.

He shook his head and gave her a timid smiled before returning to the road.

They spend the next couple of hours in comfortable silence, each going through possible actions Charlie would take upon hearing the news.

"We're here." He announced shakily as they entered her street.

"You'll be fine." She told him with a little more persistence in her voice.

He nodded and got out of the car opening her door and helping her out of the car.

He noticed that the cruiser was missing which gave him hope of having a little more time to figure out what he was suppose to say.

Before he could ask if they were suppose to wait, Bella extracted a key from her pocket showing it almost triumphantly at him before walking to the porch.

Edward shook his head going to the back of his Volvo to extract their small bags.

"Are you sure he won't mind?" Edward asked carefully, he knew he would be in trouble with Charlie but he didn't want to make it worse.

"It's fine, I have a key don't I?" As if to prove her point Bella shoved the key into the keyhole and opened the door.

"You did tell him I was coming right?" He asked, a hint of nervousness on his voice, stepping in behind her.

"Yes Edward, I told him I was coming with a friend to tell him something important."

They walked to the living room where Edward dropped their bags.

"I never been here before." He mused before walking around the room.

"I would hope not." She sat down on the couch as another wave of nausea hit her.

"You should lie down." Edward told her sitting down besides her, he didn't want her to leave him on his own with Charlie but he didn't want to see her so sick either.

She shook her head and opened her mouth to answer him but she was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"Hey Bells, you here?" They heard Charlie called from the doorway.

Edward stood up as Charlie came in the room.

Edward didn't remember Charlie that much, they never crossed paths not even in the small town but suddenly Edward forgot how big the man was and he didn't miss the gun still hanging from his belt.

There was an awkward silence before Edward cleared his throat.

"Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen."

Recognition flashed on Charlie's face before he took the hand Edward offered him.

"Carlisle's boy." Edward nodded, almost letting out a sigh of relieve.

"Dad." Bella interrupted them, she stood up from the couch, opened her arms and let Charlie give her a hug. The hug was awkward to say the least but Bella was excited to see her Dad after almost a year apart.

"Bells, it's about time you came back for a visit."

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner." She had tears in her eyes and Edward realize how uncomfortable Charlie seemed with them.

"Bella and I have something to tell you." Edward interrupted the moment hoping to put some ease back into Charlie.

"Dad, why don't you go change into something more comfortable and Edward and I will make something for lunch."

Charlie nodded and left the room, giving Edward a confused glance as he passed him.

"Doesn't say much, does he?" Edward asked once he heard the sound of a door closing.

"Not really, but he's probably coming up with theories as to why I brought you and to why I was crying, I don't usually cry when I'm with him."

Edward nodded in understanding before following her to what he assumed was the kitchen.

"To be truthful the hormones are killing me." She opened the fridge and notice it was almost empty.

Edward choke back a laugh, shaking his head at the woman before him. He was sure that if they could get through a pregnancy together, then surely they could make it through anything else.

"Maybe we could go to the lodge?" Edward had never stepped inside the little diner but he never had a reason too, back then his Mom always cooked him lunch.

Bella shook her head before taking out the ingredients for a simple sandwiches.

"No, I'm not telling Charlie the big news in the lodge where all the gossip starts." She started spreading the mayo on the slices of bread trying not to be sick by the smell of food.

"He's such as impatient as you, isn't he?" He questioned while putting slices of ham in the sandwiches.

"Yes, so I think it's better if we just tell him." Bella dumped the finishes sandwiches on a plate in the middle of the counter.

"Tell me what?" Charlie questioned from the entryway.

Bella gestured for him and Edward to sit down, the latter was trying not to shake in nervousness.

Edward never had to tell the Father of one of his girlfriends that he had knocked the girl up, much less the Father of someone who wasn't his actual girlfriend and although he was trying to change that detail, it still didn't help that said Father was a cop, who by instinct Edward was suppose the terrified of.

"So who is going to tell me what's going on?" Charlie said once they were all sitting down and ready to eat.

Seeing as Bella couldn't lie to safe her life, it had been decided between them to let Edward speak, however neither of them counted on him been so nervous.

"Bella and I dated a couple months ago." Edward stop to take a breath, noticing his voice sounded a little bit shaky.

Charlie motion him to go on.

"And we umm broke up and Bella came to me a month and so ago to tell me she was pregnant." Edward was shaking his legs so much at this point that he was afraid the counter would begin to shake right along with him.

Bella put a him on his knee to stop the shaking and he smiled gratefully at her, the mere fact she chose to touch him made him relax.

They both turn back to Charlie, who was looking at Bella with a curious look on his face.

After a few minutes of contemplation, Charlie nodded to himself, stood up and promptly walked out of the kitchen.

Edward and Bella turned to each other in confusion, before following Charlie to the living room.

Charlie was going through drawers, opening and closing in frustration before running upstairs.

"What's going on?" A bewildered Edward asked an equally baffled Bella.

"I don't know, I never seen him act like that before." Bella said with a small laugh, it was amusing to see her Dad running all over the place.

Charlie came back to the room with a large but thin book in his hands it looked old and worn out as if the years had been bad to it, he motion for Bella and Edward to sit down on the sofa before taking a sit himself on his favorite recliner.

"My Mother gave me this before she died, you obviously don't remember that." Indeed she didn't, Bella was barely a newborn when her grandmother died.

Charlie gave the book to Bella, who upon recognition felt the tears at the back of her eyes.

Edward looked confused before Bella passed him to book that wasn't a common book but a baby one.

"My Mother had a stroke the month Bella was born." Charlie began to explained to Edward, who was mesmerized by the baby picture of Bella. The book was old but beautiful and the empty pages were begging to be filled.

"The doctors told her she didn't have much time, she was good woman and she felt terrible that Bella wouldn't remember her, so she decided to make the baby book." Charlie looked a little choked up but he continued.

"The day before she died, she gave me it to me and told me to give it to Bella when she was having a child of her own and now you are." He gave her a large smile, his eyes were full of unshed tears.

Bella jumped him, hugging the life out of him.

Edward smiled at the pair, hoping the child, _his_ child, Bella carried in her womb would love him such as powerfully as Bella seemed to love Charlie.

Deciding to give them some privacy, he stood up and left the room unnoticed, extracting his phone to call his own parents just to remind them how much he love them.

**A/N- Picture of the baby book is in my homepage.**

**I'm looking for a Beta to this story, I want someone who is invested in reading For A Child and who will help me go back and fix my previous chapters. So any takers?**

**The poll is not going down yet, you guys still have time to help me decide what gender Rosalie's baby will be (there is a tie, I need more votes!) so please go vote.**

**I have a question for you guys, I want to know how you found this story. **

**Thanks so much guys, srsly I love you and all the support that you give me.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
